Running Wild
by manahawai
Summary: His body is changing, his bones morphing, his senses tingling all at the hands of his "brother". Another Thorki! Warning possible lemon and MPreg. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This one is all Maile's doing although Bianca will probably contribute later on. Smooches.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is all Maile's doing. Please read and review . She's already working on the third chapter so if you like it and want it to continue let us know through your reviews! Thanks loves.

-Bianca and Maile

"Brother, what kind of magic is this?" Thor's body began to ache and his bones made strange cracking noises. He was changing, his hair began to grow all over his body but it was no longer the blonde he was so used to seeing. It was now turning a foreign gray color. His nails were growing at an incredible rate, they began to look like claws more than fingernails. He collapsed as another bone in his body cracked, he tried to shout but there was only a strange growling sound that escaped his lips.

"Thor, I am sorry. I- I did not mean for this to happen." Thor lifted his head and saw the look of horror on Loki's face and tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Thor's eyes felt strange and another growl escaped his mouth as he covered his eyes with his hands only to find paws in their place.

_What is happening to me? _He opened his eyes to find the world colorless but he saw so many things that he never saw before. His bones cracked one last time this one was worse than all of the others. His face began to change as he grew a snout and sharp teeth. He howled in pain as his transformation finally completed.

Loki stared at the wolf like creature that stood before him that was once his brother.

_What have I done?! _He was not trying to hurt Thor, it just happened... Thor should not have scared him while he was trying to run away from all the threats. He thought that Thor was one of the men that was threatening him so he just…. Defended himself. Thor stood on his four legs and looked down at his paws, his fur was a mixture of grays and blacks. Finally, he looked in Loki's direction. Loki saw the pain and confusion in the piercing blue eyes that were Thor's.

"Thor. Please, forgive me!" Loki fell to the ground in front of him and held out his hand to the wolf as tears rolled down his cheeks. Thor began to whimper and slowly closed the space between them and licked the tears away trying to reassure him that he was not angry.

_Don't cry, Loki. _Loki scratched behind Thor's newly acquired ears. His tail began to wag uncontrollably. He had a tail, this was going to take some getting used to. Someone began to pound on the door. Loki stared at the door, now what was he going to do? They were coming for him and now Thor was a wolf. This was not going to help him plea his case any easier.

"Loki, open the door! Have you seen, Thor? He said he was going to go and look for you and he never came back." It was Sif. _Great. Just great. _Thor went over to the door. He was sniffing for a minute before he started scratching and whimpering at it. He turned to Loki and whimpered some more.

_Loki, its ok. Just open the door. _Loki stared at him, something about the way he was looking at him with those icy, blue eyes was telling him that everything was going to be fine. He slowly stood and headed toward the door where his life was standing in the balance.

"Sif."

"Loki, have you seen him?" Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She looked as if she had been running.

"I need your help." He knew he had to tell someone it might as well be Sif. She is the most trustworthy person he knew beside Thor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She stepped past him into the bedchamber. "Why is there a wolf in here?"

"That is what I need help with, Sif." Loki walked toward Thor and started scratching behind his ears again.

"What do you want me to do? Kill it?"

"NO!" Loki stood quickly placing himself in front of Thor protectively. "This wolf is Thor!"

"Loki, what are you talking about? This is no time to be playing games." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sif, I am not playing any games with you. I was trying to get away from some… unwanted attention and Thor burst into my bedchamber and scared me so I did the only thing I could, magic. Then, next thing I knew he was transforming into this wolf! Please, Sif. You must believe me!" Thor whimpered and slowly made his way toward Sif.

_Sif, please. It is me!_ Thor stared up into her eyes. She gasped.

"Thor? Loki, what have you done?" Sif glared at him and readied her staff to attack him. Thor growled.

_Sif, what are you doing? _Thor backed slowly toward Loki he growled angrily his fangs were barred at Sif. His fur was standing up on its own. _What is this strange feeling? It's as if I am instinctively protecting him. _

"Thor, its fine. I deserve whatever she has in store for me. I am sorry for what I have done to you and I promise that I will not sleep until I find a way to get you back to normal." Loki pet Thor for a moment before turning toward Sif. "Do whatever you want to me just do not kill me. I must find a way to change him back."

"I am going to take you to Allfather and you can plead your case to him." She held her staff to his neck and put shackles on his wrists. "Familiar feeling?"

"Yes, it reminds me of returning home after my run-in with the Avengers. You do not need to taunt me, Sif. I have learned my lesson since then. It's all thanks to Thor." He turned and stared back at the wolf that slowly followed them and whimpered softly.

Odin sat on his throne conversing softly with Frigga. He enjoyed when they had little moments to themselves like this. It reminded him of when they met all those years ago, when he didn't have all of these responsibilities.

"Allfather!" Sif was bowing when he looked in the direction where his name was being called from.

"Sif, why is Loki in chains?" Frigga spoke before he could. She was rushing down the steps to where Sif had Loki chained and a strange wolf at their side. "And why is there a wolf in here?"

"My Queen, that wolf is Thor! Loki changed him into a wolf on "accident" allegedly." She had a sarcastic tone when she said the word accident that made Loki cringe.

"Loki? Is this true?" Odin finally spoke. He looked up into Odin's one shining eye and slowly nodded.

"I-I did not mean to do it! I have been getting harassed for a long time now and I did the only thing I could when he burst into my room and scared me, magic. I never thought that the one who was going to receive the spell would be Thor or that it was going to change him into a wolf, but I promise that I will do whatever it takes to change him back. No matter how long it takes." Loki stared at him for a long time, Odin's face was giving nothing away and it was irritating him very much. Odin stared back at him for a long time. He could fix all of this right now and just change Thor back… or he could make it more interesting.

"Loki, have you really learned your lesson?" He spoke after a very long time. Loki finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What do you mean, Allfather? Do you speak of Midgard? Yes, I have learned my lesson." His voice was shaking.

"I do not think that you have. I have a better idea." He waved his hand and Loki's bones began to ache and crack. He screamed in agony, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, but he deserved it.

"Odin! What are you doing to him?" Frigga's muffled screams came from somewhere far away.

"Giving him a taste of his magic and what he did to Thor."

"He said it was an accident!" He didn't hear anything of their conversation after that because his screams were muffling their voices.

_Loki? _There was a familiar voice that suddenly invaded his mind surpassing all of the pain and agony.

_Thor…? _He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Thor was growling at Odin and standing protectively in front of him again. The color was fading away from the world around him, soon it was all gone. When he looked at where his hands once were there was black fur and paws.

"Thor, do not be angry with me. I am but teaching him a lesson. Stop growling at me." Odin spoke finally. Loki's face began to crack and change, before he knew it there was a wet, black nose and fur covering his new face. He tried to speak but all that came out was a strange barking noise.

_Loki, do not try to speak. No noise will come out besides that of an animal. _Thor spoke from somewhere in Loki's mind.

_Thor? How are we able to speak like this?_

_ I do not understand it myself. _Loki looked in Thor's direction their eyes met for a moment. Loki could no longer see the icy blue eyes anymore, they were just a light gray color now.

"Strange isn't it? Being able to speak to each other through your minds." Odin addressed them both this time. They both turned and stared at him, their eyes showed their curiosity of how he knew what was going on. "Are you wondering how I know all of this?" They both nodded in his direction.

_How does he know exactly what we are thinking? _Loki spoke to Thor when Odin paused for a long time.

"I went through this once a long time ago, with Laufey. We were much bigger than you are now, but that might have been because of our positions of authority." The room was silent, waiting for him to continue on. "We both grew closer in that time, that is why the peace treaty was made and why he let me take you so that we could strengthen the treaty, Loki."

"So why have you changed Loki into a wolf? If you could have just changed Thor back?" Frigga spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"I changed him because I know that it will strengthen their relationship in the time it will take them to learn how to change themselves back." Odin stood and held his arm out to Frigga. "That, is both of your punishments." He left them with Sif when he finished speaking. Sif stood staring at the two wolves that sat before her.

_Now what are we going to do? _Loki huffed and scratched behind his ear with his left hind leg.

_I do not know, brother. _Thor licked his right paw and then turned toward Sif. _Do you think she will help us get to Midgard where we can blend better? _

_Doubtful, but it is worth a try. _They both stood and trudged over to where Sif had fallen to her knees.

"What do you want?" She spoke after they had been staring at her for a few minutes. They tugged on her clothing lightly with their teeth she slowly understood that they wanted her to follow them. "Alright I shall follow you." She stood and followed them to where the map of the 9 realms was held. They whimpered at it as she slowly headed toward the map. "Where do you want to go?"

_Midgard, silly woman. _Loki spoke in his head slowly standing on his hind legs and pointing to Midgard with his nose.

"What in Valhala would you possibly want to do on Midgard?" They turned and whined quietly. "Alright. I will go and speak with Hiemdall."

She made her way swiftly to where Hiemdall was waiting for them. The two wolves followed her, almost invisible in the night due to their dark fur. Sif could not believe she was doing this, she could be imprisoned for helping these two who were being punished by Odin.

"Hiemdall?" She whispered when she got to the meeting spot.

"Yes, Sif. I am here." He spoke as if this was no secret, his voice echoing through the darkness. She rolled her eyes and stepped from where she was hiding, the two wolves at her flank. They looked around cautiously as she explained where she wanted to send them.

"They need to get to Midgard, quickly."

"You would go this far for them?" She looked up at Hiemdall and nodded her head.

"They are my friends and they trusted me enough to tell the truth when they did not have to. I just want to return the favor by granting their wishes." She stared at them for a moment.

"Then, you must stop worrying about being punished. It is for a good reason, the Allfather will understand." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head. "Now, you two come hither. It is time." The two wolves slowly made their ways to where Hiemdall was waiting for them. They both turned and nodded at Sif.

_Thank you. _They said in unison as the new bifrost, that was made a few years after Loki was released from his imprisonment, began to whirl to life. They stared at Sif as they began their decent to Midgard howling at their home that was slowly fading away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I would let you know: **

**When the font is like this: ****Hi ****Thor is thinking to himself **

**And when it is like this: ****Hi ****Loki is thinking to himself**

**I may use these two fonts again in the future to show individual thoughts and such. **

Their paws hit the ground, the world was different to them now. They could smell everything, hear a squirrel scurry miles away from them, and the world was drained of its color but there were so many different smells that made it all worth while.

_Thor? _Loki whimpered and sniffed the strange smells around him.

_What is it, brother? _Thor looked at the new Midgard that was before him.

_What are we to do now? Where will we stay? _Loki stared at him for a long time.

_Where do wolves usually stay? Caves, if I remember right. _Thor stared at Loki who began sniffing him. _What are you doing? _

_You smell strange, brother. _Loki began to circle him taking in the strange scent that was Thor. _I gather this is how wolves differentiate between each other. _Thor shook his head and huffed at his brother before giving in and taking in Loki's scent.

_You smell interesting, Loki. _There was a howl somewhere in the distant that made them both turn. It was a cry of agony it made them both howl in response as they ran to find the owner of the howl. They found the owner a few miles away, it was a small cub who was shaking and whimpering. They stared at the small wolf for a long time, it sat by the bloody body of what they thought to be its mother. The pup had light fur they thought that it was brown, but they weren't sure because the colors were very different with their new eyes. It also had large eyes like a cow.

_Thor, we can't just leave this cub here to get eaten or shot by hunters! _Loki spoke before Thor could.

_What if we cannot communicate with it? Then what, Loki? _Thor stared at the shaking cub for a long time waiting for Loki's reply.

_I am still going to try. _Loki headed toward the cub slowly, careful not to frighten it more than it already was. He began to whimper with the small cub. _Hey, what is your name, young one? _Loki sniffed the cub's neck, he didn't understand why it was just instinct. The cub whined again before running under Loki's legs for protection.

_My mama called me Aki. _The cub's voice was shaky but he was definitely heard by Loki and Thor.

_I am Loki that is Thor. _Loki nodded in the direction of his brother. He felt a strange need to protect this young pup. _Where is your papa?_

_I never met him. _Aki looked up at Loki with huge eyes.

_Would you like to come with us? _Thor finally spoke and stepped toward them. His voice was strong and showed his authority.

_Could I? _Aki began to whimper and looked between Thor and Loki.

_Of course you can, Aki. _Loki bent his head and began to bathe Aki.

They traveled for a very long time trying to find a good place that they could call home and that wasn't already inhabited by other wolves. They found a nice forest in the northern part of America right on the borders of Canada. There was a nice cave that was large and plenty of trees for cover but there was also enough room to run. It was perfect, except for the constant bickering that Thor and Loki were doing. They had found a way that Aki did not hear them but they heard each other loud and clear.

_Thor! Why are you so stubborn all of the time? _Loki growled one night while Aki slept in the den and they were hunting. Thor was refusing to let Loki and Aki of his sight for them to explore their new surroundings.

_I do not want anything to happen to you! _Thor turned and growled back at him. It was difficult for Thor and Loki to get along even worse than when they were human. They didn't understand why but Aki did. It was because they didn't choose an alpha so they were both trying to be alpha when they only needed one, but Aki wasn't going to be the first to tell them that, in case they drove him out.

_ Why can't we just explore the area? It is not like we are going to be attacked there is no one here! _Loki's fur was standing up and he bared his teeth at Thor. He didn't understand what was making him so angry but this was the last straw. Before he could stop himself he lunged for Thor's throat. Thor whimpered but recovered quickly and fought back. Aki heard their cries from inside the den and made his way quickly to them to see if they were being attacked. He saw that they were finally fighting for alpha and slowly made his way back into the den. Loki bit Thor many times and finally got the upper hand but it was only for a moment because Thor got a hold of Loki's neck and held him down as he whimpered in pain and submission. Thor had been made alpha at that moment and Loki knew it. There was nothing he could do.

_Now you cannot go against my word. My word is law. _Thor huffed as Loki kept his body low to the ground he whimpered as Thor growled over him.

_I am sorry, brother. It shall not happen again. _Loki kept his head down for a long time until he heard Thor sigh and walked toward Loki. He licked Loki's wounds as an apology for hurting him.

_ I am the one who should be sorry not you Loki. _Loki finally looked up at him and whimpered. Thor put his head against Loki's and closed his eyes. There was a small whimper from behind them. It was Aki, he was worried.

_Are you done fighting now? _He asked in an innocent tone. Thor and Loki began to chuckle.

_Yes, pup. We are. _Loki walked over to Aki and picked him up by the nape of his neck and walked back into the den.

_Loki, I can walk by myself, you know. _Aki complained and Thor chuckled as he walked next to them.

_I know but you should already be asleep anyways I am just making sure you get there. _Loki set him down and gave him a bath before lying down next to him. Thor watched over them for a while before going for a run to clear his mind.

**Why is Aki not growing? Is it because he is a runt? That is the only explanation. **Thor finally found a way to keep his thoughts to himself it helped when he needed to think about things that he didn't want to worry Loki and Aki about. Aki was still very small and he was alone when they found him usually wolves had litters the only thing he could think of was if the other pups ran away because they were bigger when his mother was attacked. They still hadn't found out what exactly happened but they didn't want to rush Aki into remembering those bad memories.

_ Thor! _Loki invaded his thoughts suddenly, he had grown so used to it now that it didn't startle him like it did when they first changed.

_Loki? _Thor rushed back to the den to find Loki kissing Aki and whimpering. _What happened? _

_ I think he is having a nightmare. He will not awaken no matter what I do. _Loki nudged the crying pup.

_Aki, wake up. It is not real. Whatever you are seeing you can fight it. It cannot hurt you. _Thor sat next to the pup and nudged him.

_Loki? Thor? _Aki whimpered when he finally woke up a few minutes later. Loki kissed him all over when he finally woke up.

_It is all right, young one. I am here. _Loki kept repeating this for a long time until Aki finally fell into a peaceful sleep. _Thor, I think it is time we talk about what happened to his mother. _He finally spoke after Aki was in a deep sleep.

_I agree. The sooner he talks about it the sooner he can move past the pain. _Thor slowly walked toward the entrance of the den.

_Where are you going? _

_Just going to keep watch. Get some sleep, Loki. _Loki put his head next to the sleeping pup that was between his paws. He kissed Aki one last time before drifting off to sleep. Thor enjoyed being able to watch Loki's dreams. They mostly involved their childhood sometimes he would dream about what Thanos did to him while he was away all those years ago. It made him shudder to see the abuse Loki had to endure just to get the staff that gave him control over the chitauri, and then knowing that Loki just received more abuse when the he and the Avengers gave him many beatings. Thor felt very bad about making Loki ever feel like he was less important than he. He wished he could go back in time and make everything right then none of this would have happened. **It is my fault. I should have been a better brother. Especially with how much I wanted to be king. I should have known to be better to you to a lot of people and for that I am sorry brother. **

Thor wished he could have told his brother this but he knew that Loki would just say it was all in the past and would avoid the subject. He shook his head and headed back into the den and went to sleep.

Aki was the first to awaken the following morning. His stomach was empty and he couldn't wait for Thor and Loki to wake up to eat so he set out to look for something to eat. He saw a rabbit and began to chase it around for a long time trying to corner it, trying to jump from a high rock, and sneaking up on it. Soon, he forgot about his hunger and it became a game for him. He kept chasing the rabbit not realizing how far he was going from the den. Before he knew it he was in a new area that was unfamiliar to him, but he didn't care he was having fun chasing the rabbit. He giggled and chased it more until something jumped on top of him. He yelped in surprise.

Loki woke with a start realizing that something was wrong.

_**Aki? Where is that pup? **_He nudged Thor and whimpered after he searched the area right outside of the den. _Thor! Get up I cannot find Aki anywhere! _Thor stood quickly.

_What? _He ran out and began sniffing trying to find his scent or a clue of where he went. _Aki? Where are you, pup?! _

_Who are you? _The female pup that was on top of Aki asked after she sniffed him for a while.

_A-Aki. Wh-who are you? _Aki whimpered quietly. He didn't want to die.

_The names Ayame, you can call me Aya for short. I haven't seen you around here before are you a newborn? _She sniffed him again giggling.

_No! I am six months old. _He huffed at her. _Now would you kindly get off of me? _

_Ohh. You're feisty aren't you, Aki? Why don't you make me get off of you, tiny? _She growled at him playfully. Aki tried to wrestle his way out from under her but it didn't work. Aki noticed that Aya had red fur, it was strange he thought that only foxes had red fur. He heard them coming before she did and he became worried for her. They growled and jumped upon them both. Ayame whimpered.

_Father, please don't hurt her! We were just playing, papa. _It slipped out before he could catch himself. He had looked at Thor when he said father and Loki when he said papa. They both took a moment to catch themselves.

_Why did you leave the den, pup? Do you realize how worried we were? _Loki spoke sniffing him making sure that he was unharmed. Thor stared down at Ayame.

_Who are you and what have you done to my son? _Thor growled.

_N-nothing. I just wanted to play with him. I'm sorry. _She covered her face with her paws and showed her belly to him showing that she was succumbing to his authority.

_Where is your family? _Loki asked when Thor huffed and went to clean Aki.

_I don't have one. _She laid on her belly, not looking at him.

_What is your name, pup? _Loki asked putting his face close to hers.

_Ayama, Aya for short. _Loki slowly took in her scent and then bathed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Loki both carried a cub back to the den. Aki whimpered the entire way back and kept his tail between his legs. He knew that he was going to be punished when they got back to the den and he was regretting even leaving that morning.

_What are we going to do with him? _Loki asked Thor when they were about halfway home.

_Beat him severely. _Thor chuckled. _I do not know. We are going to have to punish him. Explain why doing that is dangerous. _

_I agree. _Loki put Aki on the ground and looked around, concerned. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what it was.

Odin stared at Frigga who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had just finished another long rant about changing Loki into a wolf instead of just making Thor human. He had been hearing this same dialog for the past two weeks since they had left.

"Odin, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." Odin waved his hand dismissively.

"Then explain to me why you did it!" Frigga was beginning to yell.

"I did it because their relationship needs this."

"How long will they stay like this? They could be like this forever, for all you know, Odin!"

"No they should have found a common ground by now that will allow them to change between a wolf and a human freely. They just needed to find something that they both cared for deeply in order to let them change into a human again." Frigga gasped.

"Why have you not told me until now?" Odin chuckled.

"You never gave me a chance to explain until now." She huffed and walked away. "Yes, they should be changing soon now." Odin smiled to himself. "Guard go forth and fetch me Hiemdall."

Thor whimpered as the pain hit him, he felt like his bones were breaking again. He dropped Aki on the ground and howled in pain.

_Thor! _Loki rushed over to him. _Are you alright? What is wrong? _Loki tried to help him up off of the ground.

_I think I am changing again! I can feel it! Get the pups away from me I do not know what I will become. _Thor whimpered again as another bone cracked in his body.  
_I am not leaving you here to suffer alone! _Loki whimpered.

_GO! _Thor added as much authority in his voice as he could muster. Loki whined and obeyed him.

_Aki, Aya we need to go now. _He pushed the pups along as they whimpered to him.

_What about Thor? We can't leave him! _Aki was staring back at Thor who was howling as another bone in his face cracked.

_I will come back for him I just want to get you two safe because I do not know what will happen to him. _Loki tried to push them more.

_Aki, go I will be fine until he gets back. I promise. Hurry. _Thor spoke soothingly and stared at them for as long as he could until another bone cracked. Loki finally got the pups to run. They made it back to the den in record time. Loki kissed them both and nuzzled them.

_Stay here, pups. I will be back soon. _Loki rushed back to where they left Thor. He found fur scattered on the ground he sniffed the ground trying to figure out what happened to him. _Thor?! Where are you? _He howled.

"Loki." Thor spoke from a few feet away. He stood hiding behind a tree. Loki's eyes grew wide. He was human again, Loki couldn't hide his joy and rushed over him jumping onto him and pushing him to the ground. He smothered Thor in kisses.

_I am so happy for you, Thor! You can go home now!_ Loki knew that he wouldn't understand him but he couldn't stop himself from talking to him.

"Loki I am not going to go home and leave you here to take care of the pups alone hoping that you will change back soon. I am not going to leave without you." Thor patted Loki's head and scratched behind his ear.

_How can you still understand me? _Loki's tail was wagging as Thor continued to scratch that oh so wonderful spot.

"I do not understand how but I can. I need to go and find clothes for myself. Then, I am going to go and speak with father he will understand what is happening." Loki nodded and got off of him.

_I have to get back to the pups anyways, they will worry if I am gone to long. _Loki turned and began to whimper. _I will miss you. _Thor put his hand on Loki's head.

"I will return as fast as I can. I promise, brother." Loki nodded and ran off into the trees. Thor watched him until he disappeared, he couldn't see as far as he could as a wolf. He was beginning to miss it. He started to find him way out of the forest as fast as he could but trying to stay out of sight from anyone that might be hunting in the woods. He came to a clearing and saw a van sitting in the middle of the large field.

"Thor?" The angelic voice spoke from behind him. It was Jane Foster, why was she here. "I thought that was your signature that was here, but why are you in the middle of a forest and why are you naked?"

"Jane! Please forgive my appearance. You would not have any spare clothes, would you?" He hid behind a tree hoping that he hadn't shown all of his… goods. She giggled.

"I might have some, let me go and look." She ran into the field and yelled into the van. "Darcy! Erik! I found him! He needs clothes though!" She disappeared for a moment before reappearing with jeans and a t-shirt. "Here." She handed them to him and smiled.

"Thank you. I will never be able to repay you." Thor dressed quickly behind the tree he was hiding at.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years. In fact, I haven't seen you since you returned to Asgard to fight your brother. Erik always tells me about his run-in with him though." She was quiet for a while. "Why didn't you seek me out after you had imprisoned Loki?" He stared at her for a while before he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"My father would not allow me to return here. No matter what I did or how I begged he forbid me to leave."

"You could have come to see me before you left." She stared at him for a long time and he just stared back at her.

"I am sorry that I hurt you, Jane. I did miss you. I thought about you every day these past nine years." She began to laugh hysterically trying to hide her tears.

"Is that how long it has been?" She wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks. "Well you are here now! That's all that matters."

"How did you know that I was here?" Thor finally asked after a moment of silence.

"You know I have been looking for you since you left, right? I know the signature that you give off when you leave Asgard, Thor. I just followed it when you came this time I tried when Loki was going to take over the world but S.H.I.E.L.D got to me and kept me in a safe place before I could find you. It led me here but there was something strange about when you came this time. The readings were different." Thor stared at the ground, he didn't want to tell her about his reasons for coming here because he did not want to alarm her.

"I need to get back to Asgard as soon as possible, Jane but I want you to stay here and wait. My brother, Loki might come out of this forest in a few days looking like me do not be alarmed if that happens. I will try to be back before that happens." Thor touched her cheek for a moment before stepping into the open field. "Darcy, Dr. Selvig always nice to see you." He bowed to them slightly before looking up at the sky. "Hiemdall! Open the bifrost!"

"Thor." They said in unison as he disappeared into the sky. They heard a howl in the distance.

_Papa… I mean Loki, why are you howling? _Aki asked when Loki had finished.

_You may call me Papa, pup. I am howling because Thor went away where I cannot reach him for a while. Do not cry though because if I know him he will return before we even notice he has gone. _Loki pulled Aki and Aya close to him and bathed them.

They spent the next few days hunting and getting ready for Thor's return. Loki wanted the pups to be ready in case Thor did not return and he changed back into a human also. He made sure they knew how to hunt and protect themselves. On the fifth night that Thor was gone he decided it was time to tell them.

_Papa when is Thor going to come back? _Ayame asked him as he was bathing her.

_I- I need to talk to you two about that. You're clean. Go and get your brother so we can have a serious conversation. _Ayame nodded and ran toward the opening of the cave. He heard their barks as they ran back together a few moments later.

_Papa? _They asked him after he was quiet for a while.

_The reason that Thor left was because he changed. _

_ What do you mean, Papa? _

_ Before Thor and I came here we were … different. We were humans. _

_ No. That can't be true, Papa! There is no way you are like those hunters that killed my mama! _Aki screamed and began to back away from him. He was whimpering and shaking.

_We are nothing like those monsters! We are from a different world! We are gods, we come from a place called Asgard. _Loki got down and whimpered back at him. _I did this to us. I am the reason we are here now, but I would do it all again if it meant that I could meet you two pups again. If we hadn't found you Aki we probably would have died by now. _He rubbed his snout against Aki's head trying to comfort him.

_How do we know you are telling the truth? _Aya finally spoke after she collected her thoughts.

_Well that's the thing… I might change back into a human also. If that happens I do not want you pups to be scared. That's why I needed to tell you this now because if it happens I do not want you two to get hurt. _Aki began to cry.

_No, Papa! That won't happen! You promised to be with me forever when you took me in! _Loki began to kiss him again.

_I am never going to leave you. Ever. I promise. _They heard a howl in the distance they all turned toward the opening of the cave in time to see a panting Thor.

_I have returned. _Loki's eyes grew wide and he ran over and hugged Thor.

_ What happened? You were human! _The pups followed him and hugged Thor also.

_I talked to father he said it was only temporary. He explained why I changed, but he would not tell me how to change us back completely. He only said that we must find the way… together. _

_ Then that is what we will do, but in time for we must stay and help these two grow up first. _Loki stared down at the pups and kissed them again.

_We need to talk… in private, Loki. _When they put the pups to sleep they headed out of the cave and sat next to each other staring at the moon.

_What is it Thor? _

_ I saw Jane while I was a human. She knows that we are here. _

_ So? _

_ She is tracking us. What will we do if she finds out about our… condition. _

_ Well what do you want to do, Thor? _

_ I do not know. _Loki sighed and shook his head.

_Well you need to figure it out because we will not be able to hide it forever._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a little bit of a back story from the last chapter. It relays what happened while Thor was gone over the 5 days. I thought I would let you know so that you don't get confused. **

Thor arrived to Asgard moments later he stared into Hiemdall's knowing eyes.

"The Allfather requests your presence." He spoke in his deep voice.

"Good I needed an audience with him anyways." Thor stalked off in the direction that he knew Odin would be waiting. He found him right where he knew he would be. "Father."

"Thor. I knew you would be coming soon. Curious, is it not?"

"Father why did Loki not change with me?"

"He does not have a reason to change back into a human, unlike you. I hope you know that this is not permanent. This will only last for three to five days, then you shall change back into a wolf." He finally turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean? How do I change back permanently." Odin began to laugh.

"You think I am just going to tell you the secret of breaking the curse?" Thor clenched his fists. Odin stared at him and continued to chuckle. "Are you going to strike me?"

"No, father. I would never do such a thing." Thor said as he began to walk away.

"You two must have found a common ground that you can agree on otherwise you would not be able to change back into a human. What is that thing you both care about, I wonder." Odin said as Thor walked out of the room.

Thor spent the next four days trying to get some information about changing back into humans permanently, but he gave nothing away. He finally gave up on the fourth night and decided to go back to Midgard the following morning.

"Hiemdall, there is nothing else for me here. Send me back to Midgard." He said the following morning before the sun had even rose.

"Very well." He landed on the ground by the van that had been sitting in the same place when he left five days earlier.

"Jane? Erik, Darcy? Are you still here?" He called into the open field hoping that one of them would answer.

"Thor! You're back sooner than I expected!" Jane ran out of the van and pulled him into a hug.

"Has Loki come out of the forest?" He asked when they released each other, he was looking at the trees behind her.

"No, we have not seen him. I'm sorry. We tried to look for him in the woods but we have not seen him anywhere."

"Do not apologize. I am actually glad that he has not come out of there yet. That would be bad for everyone." She stared at him as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"Thor, are you alright?"

"Yes. My father just made me angry."

"I missed you." He turned and smiled.

"I missed you also." She stared into his eyes for a long time before jumping into his arms. She startled him when she pressed her lips to his. It was a strange feeling, not like it had been all those years ago. Slowly, he began to return her kiss but it was not what he wanted and he didn't understand why. "I better go. Loki is waiting for me somewhere in that forest." He said after Jane had broken the kiss off.

"Can't you stay for a while? Just stay here for the day, please?" Her eyes were pleading with him and he finally sighed and gave in.

"All right but I must leave at sundown." A smile spread across Jane's face as she grabbed his hand dragging him toward the van.

Thor awoke from the dream because he knew what was going to happen next. Loki stretched next to him before lifting his head.

_What is wrong, Thor? _He asked while yawning and looking at him with one eye.

_No, it is nothing. Go back to sleep. _Loki lifted his head as Thor stood.

_Are you sure? _

_Yes, yes I am just going to go for a run. I shall return before the sun rises. _Thor headed toward the opening of the cave.

_Very well. Just remember if you need to talk… I'm here for you. _Loki said before lying his head next to the small pups.

_I know. _Thor ran off into the darkness trying to clear his mind.

He came back right before the sun began to shine into the cave. Loki and the pups were just waking up as he shook the water off of his fur from the morning shower that had came out of nowhere.

_Good morning. _He said as they all began to stretch.

_Morning. _They said in unison.

_ Is it raining out? _Loki asked after he saw that Thor's fur was still wet.

_A little. _Thor said as he shook again trying to dry off completely.

_Just a little? _Loki asked sarcastically before chuckling.

_Papa, may we go out and play? _Aki asked innocently when Thor had finished shaking the water off of himself.

_Thor? _

_Alright but do not wander too far. _Thor nudged the pups along as they ran past him cheering.

_Thor, are you alright? You seemed strange this morning when you suddenly ran off. _Loki asked after they had reached the opening of the cave.

_I was just having a dream. _Thor reassured him as they began to run through the rain following the pups. The rain water was a wonderful feeling on their bodies.

_Do you want to talk about it? _Loki asked when they stopped for a drink after running for a long time.

_No.. I am fine. Just remembering some things. _Loki was skeptical but did not push any further. He knew that Thor wanted some space it wasn't easy having someone invade your mind all of the time so he respected that he wanted to keep whatever was going on a secret, but he would be there when Thor wanted to talk.

_If you need help just talk to me. _They ran for a while longer until Aki and Aya came across a clearing and smelled something that they wanted to investigate.

_Papa, what's that smell? _They asked as he slowly approached them, Thor followed bringing up the rear.

_I do not know, pup. It smells… familiar somehow. _Loki took in the scent for a long time trying to understand where he knew it from.

_I will go and check it out. _Thor said suddenly walking out into the field hoping that they would not notice the tire tracks and ash from the fire that had been there for the past week.

_Thor is that such a good idea? _Loki asked trying to follow him.

_Stay here! _He barked and Loki whimpered pressing his ears to his head and obeyed slowly back up toward the pups. He ran out into the field and took in Jane, Darcy, and Erik's scents. He knew exactly which way they went and he wanted to avoid them at all cost he did not need anything else to happen.

_NO! _Loki howled and ran past Thor in the direction that the van was headed.

_Loki? Don't! _He knew that Loki knew what happened.

_You let her see you change! She knows! _Loki ran faster and soon Thor didn't see him anymore. He began to follow Loki's scent before slowly giving up and returning to the pups. He couldn't leave them alone this long something would happen. He would have to look for him that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor took the pups back to the den after they went looking for Loki for a while. He hadn't thought about the scent that had lingered in the clearing. He knew Loki was upset but he didn't even give him a chance to explain what had happened. Thor sat with the pups for a while until they had both fallen into a deep slumber then he slowly headed out of the cave, he looked back at them for a moment before running off into the darkness.

_LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU? _He ran through the wood howling and following Loki's faint scent. Soon, it started to get stronger and he knew that he was going in the right direction.

Loki stared at the van from the cliff above it. He saw _that_ woman, Erik Selvigg, and another woman, they were sitting around a small fire. He could barely make out what they were saying.

"I wasn't dreaming was I?" Jane asked them both.

"No, that… really happened." Darcy replied emphasizing the word 'that'.

"How is it even possible that he changed into a wolf?" Erik asked after the howl from the wind died down.

"I don't even know. Do you think his brother, Loki had something to do with it?" Jane asked as she warmed her fingers.

"Probably." Erik and Darcy said at the same time. Loki whimpered where he stood, he hadn't meant for it to happen and if they only knew that he suffered the same fate they wouldn't say such things. He caught Thor's scent before he saw him, he came running out of the trees and sniffed around the fire. Loki backed up slowly before Thor looked up at the cliff he was hiding on.

"Thor? Is that you?" Jane stood and stepped closer toward the grey wolf that was staring up into the cliffs above them. She looked up with him but didn't see anything. "What's wrong?" Loki heard Jane say and peaked over the cliff slowly and saw that Thor was looking at her. He cringed and howled in pain as he began to change back into a human again.

"Jane! Has a black wolf come to you today?" He grabbed her shoulders and asked when he stood from the transformation, he ignored the fact that he was naked and that she and Darcy were staring at certain areas of his anatomy. "Jane!"

"No, we've been driving almost all day we just stopped here for a while because it was such a peaceful night and Darcy wanted to make smores." She replied looking confused.

"Good. I want you to leave. Quickly! He may come any moment and get revenge on something that is entirely my fault. I do not want you here when that happens." He tried to push them back into the van but it was too late Loki stepped from the trees. A low growl came from somewhere deep in his throat. "Loki! Stop this!"

_Why did you let her see our secret? _He bellowed Thor could hear the shakiness in his mental voice.

"Loki? That's Loki? Why is he a wolf also I thought he put this curse on you, Thor?" Jane asked looking between Loki and Thor. He bared his teeth at her and tried to lunge at her but Thor stepped between them.

"Loki did do this to me but he did not do it on purpose he was just trying to protect himself and our father thought that if we were both like this we would be able to repair our relationship." Thor explained quickly. "Loki calm down. I should have spoken to you before I showed them and I am sorry but this is not the answer! I thought that you changed." Thor spoke turning toward Loki.

_You should have spoken to me about it! What about the pups? _

"The pups? What about them?" Thor asked stepping closer to Loki he simply backed away from him.

_You know how they feel about humans! Oh wait you do not because you were too busy trying to go to bed with _her_! _Loki huffed in Jane's direction. She didn't understand what was happening.

"What do you mean, Loki? What did you learn while I was away?" Thor ignored what Loki was accusing him of.

_You don't even deny it! Tell me Thor, did you bed her? _Loki barked and Thor turned away and remained silent. _ANSWER ME! _

"And what if I did?! What does it matter to you?" Thor shouted as he looked back at him.

"Thor, what is he saying?" Jane asked touching Thor's arm lightly. Loki bared his teeth and began to growl at her.

"Stop it, Loki!" Thor yelled again stepping closer to Loki again.

"Thor be careful. What if he loses it and attacks you?" Darcy spoke after he was getting too close to Loki.

"He will not hurt me. Will you, Loki? You are too afraid of losing me, aren't you?" Thor mocked him as he tried to grab Loki's chin, but Loki went to bite his hand making him pull his hand back. "Loki, do you want to know a secret?"

_You have not answered my question. _Thor chuckled at the remark.

"The secret is that I did." A cynical smile spread across his face as Loki's eyes grew wide with horror.

_Y-you wouldn't! _Loki stammered trying to fight back the tears.

"Oh, I did." Thor stood and walked toward Jane pulling her close. "And I loved every moment of it." Loki shook his head before turning and running back through the trees howling in pain. Thor's face fell and a sigh escaped his lips. "Sorry." He whispered as the wind howled along with Loki in through the darkness.

Aki and Ayame lifted their heads at the same time, they held their breath and listened to the pain-filled howl that traveled through the darkness.

_Is that…? _Ayame turned and looked at Aki.

_Papa? _Aki stood and ran toward the opening of the cave, Aya ran behind him. They stared out into the night waiting for something, anything. Suddenly, a black shadow ran past them into the den, Loki collapsed on the ground and whimpered.

_Papa, what's wrong? _They nudged and nipped at his ear, tried everything to get a response out of him. After a very long time they gave up and began to shower him in kisses. That is what he did when they were in pain or were upset about something. When they grew tired again they nuzzled up next to him and went to sleep.

Loki stared at the back wall of the cave whimpering for a long time, he hardly noticed the pups showering him in kisses and trying to get a response other than crying. He didn't understand why hearing that Thor slept with Jane made him so upset but it did.

_Papa, we're hungry. _The pups whined at him pulling him from his despair.

_Ask Thor to take you hunting. _He huffed at them.

_Papa… Thor never came back. _Loki turned to them and stared for a while.

_What?_

_He never came back from looking for you, maybe he got lost. _Aki said innocently.

_I see… Well let us go and find you something to eat shall we. _Loki stood, his legs were weak and it took him a few tries to actually get up.

_Go slowly, Papa. You have been lying there for almost three days now. You haven't eaten, either. _Aya said trying to help him off of the ground.

_H-have you two eaten?_

_Yes we finished off the rest of the food you had stored yesterday, though. _Aki explained. Loki bent and gave them kisses and apologized repeatedly.

_I am sorry for not paying attention to you these past few days! I have been in deep thought. _He continued to apologize as they ran out of the den to find something to hunt. How could he be so stupid as to forget about his pups. They were his life now, they were the only thing he felt like he needed to protect with his life and they could have died if he wouldn't have heard them say that they were hungry.

_We know, Papa. We know. _Was all they said in reply when he finished groveling and pleading for forgiveness as they devoured the buck that Loki had caught for them. He only ate a small portion, he wasn't very hungry. He had other things on his mind that were keeping his appetite away.

**Thor, where are you? Why haven't you come home yet? **Loki spoke to himself as he bathed the pups after they had returned to the den and settled in for the night.

**A/N I am going to try and continue this soon but I need to compose myself from watching Red Dawn. It was a miracle I got through this chapter without bawling my eyes out. So if it takes a while to upload don't worry I am just trying not to break my computer by crying all over it. Smooches, lovelies. **

**-Maile and Bianc**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter and it gave me all of these…. feels, and it made me want to give you more even though I might start crying and see terrible images… I will do it for my lovelies. If it weren't for your responses I probably would have just let this along with our other projects just slowly die out. So, without further adieu I present you with the 6****th**** chapter of Running Wild. Enjoy~ .…3.…**

Loki shivered as a gust of wind blew through the cave, he moved closer to the small pups that lay beside him. They felt, he thought for a long time, strange. Their fur was scratching his skin. His eyes flew open and he saw the world differently again. He sat up and stared at his hands before looking at the still sleeping pups that had rolled over.

"No. Not now!" He hissed through his teeth. How could this happen now of all times. Thor was missing and now the pups would be terrified of him when he woke up, but he couldn't just leave them alone. _Thor, if you can hear me, I need you to come back to the den and watch over the pups. I changed back into a human and I do not want them to be afraid of me when they wake up. I shall be gone by the time you get here. Just please watch over them and I will tell you when I have changed back. _There was no reply but he knew that Thor had heard him. He looked at the motionless pups one last time before running out into the cold forest.

Thor scratched the itch behind his ear with his hind leg after he had stretched. He was about to head back to the den because he knew that Loki would be gone by then.

"Thor, are you really leaving again?" Jane asked stepping out of the van and noticing him. He looked in her direction and gave her a look that said he was before running off into the forest without letting her say another word. She sighed when he was out of earshot. "You could have at least kissed me goodbye." She mumbled as she was stepping back into the van.

"Wait!" She heard a strange voice and turned in the direction it came from. Loki stepped from the behind the trees shivering and trying his best to cover himself.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked defensively.

"Calm down I am not here to harm you. I just need some clothes." His teeth chattered. Jane stared at him for a moment before she took pity on him.

"Alright let me see what I have that's warm." She held her arm out toward him ushering him into the warm van.

Thor ran through the trees, he had missed being able to just run for the past few weeks that he had spent with Jane and the others. He missed the pups too, that made him run faster until he arrived at the den. He slowly entered, he knew that Loki was not going to be there but he still… hoped.

_Aki, Aya? _He nudged them softly as they were still sleeping. They simply whined before cuddling closer together.

_What is it, Thor? _Aki asked yawning before they both shot up. _Thor! You came back! We missed you! Where have you been?_ He sniffed their necks to make sure they were unharmed before bathing them and telling them all that had happened in the weeks of his disappearance.

_I missed you cubs also. _He chuckled as they went out to find something to eat.

They stared at Loki as he ate the hot soup slowly with his eyes closed.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" He asked finally without opening his eyes. Jane and Darcy looked away blushing Erik just cleared his throat.

"Well, you're so different from 9 years ago when you tried to take Earth." Jane finally said after a long awkward silence. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her before smiling.

"Well I served 5 of those years locked up in a small metal box on an uninhabited planet and then over the last 4 years I have been rehabilitating with Thor."

"You were alone for 5 years?" Darcy asked staring at him in awe.

"Yes. I would get surprise visits from Thor occasionally and that you could say is what kept me going." He closed his eyes again remembering all those days that they spent reminiscing when they were children.

"So, you're saying that your new attitude is thanks to Thor?" Erik spoke finally. Loki stared at him for a moment before looking down at the steaming bowl of soup.

"Yes. He actually saved me from being killed on multiple occasions on Midgard after my release. He stood up for me and for that I am truly grateful." Loki closed his eyes.

"Why were you so upset that he told us about your secret?" Jane asked after another long silence.

"I do not know. Something in me just snapped. I just felt like-" He didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It was something that you two shared?" Jane asked him after she realized that he was at a loss for words.

"Yes." He stared at her wondering how she knew what he was feeling. He finished eating the soup before standing. "Well I had better leave. Wouldn't want to over stay my welcome." He handed the bowl to Jane before opening the door and stepping out of the warm van. He looked off into the distance and saw the cliff that he had been on weeks before and decided that he would return there.

"Loki, are you in love with Thor?" Jane asked after closing the door to the van and following him for a while. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes grew wide as he understood everything. He slowly turned toward her.

"What makes you say that?" He hid his emotions well.

"The way you talk about him."

"That is ridiculous. I only ever wanted to be his equal but I was just there to show how great he was! If there were anyone who hated him most in the universe it is I!" He stalked off leaving her alone. She chuckled for a moment.

"He is in love with him. Well Loki, I'm not giving up on Thor that easily."

Loki ran through the trees covering his mouth. His eyes were stinging from the tears that were trying to form. How could he never notice this before? He thought about all the different times that he should have realized these feelings. Especially, when Thor said that he had sex with Jane. His heart had broken, it felt like someone was ripping it out of his chest. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to see Thor again to just hear his voice anything. His body began to ache and he knew that he was about to change back into a wolf. Loki began to take the clothes that he was wearing off and left them by a tree in the woods so he could find them again if this happened again. The transformation was much faster now and less painful. When he was back to being a black wolf again he ran through the trees as fast as he could. He heard them finishing up the carcass of a doe, he slowed down and approached them quietly. He just wanted to watch them for a while. Thor watched over the small pups occasionally scanning the surrounding trees. Something about the way he watched over the pups protectively, like a father made his heart skip.

_Thor! _He yelled jumping from the trees and rushing up to them.

_Loki? Are you alright? _Thor ran toward him, he sniffed him making sure he wasn't hurt.

_Yes, I just… missed you and wanted to apologize for my behavior at that time. _Loki couldn't tell him what was really nagging at the back of his mind.

_I am the one who should apologize I said all of those mean things just to calm you down so that you would not hurt anyone and then I ended up hurting you. I am truly sorry, Loki. _Thor looked away and then looked back at Loki with sincerity in his eyes.

_So you didn't sleep with Jane? _Loki held his breath waiting for the answer.

_No! I cannot believe you actually believed me. _Loki exhaled before joining Thor's laughter.

_Are you ready to go back to the den?_ Loki asked after they finished laughing and a strange silence settled over them.

_We're ready, Papa! _Aki and Aya said running over toward them, he kissed them both before looking at Thor expectantly.

_Let us go home. _They walked through the trees talking about the past few weeks they had spent apart. Loki tried to act how he had before he found out his true feelings for Thor. Was he acting the right way? Was he making a strange face? _Loki? Are you alright? _Thor asked when he noticed that Loki was acting strangely and was silent for a long time.

_Yeah I'm just thinking about my conversation that I had with Jane. _Thor stopped walking and stared at him.

_You went and spoke with Jane?_

_ I needed clothes and then we had a deep conversation. Don't worry though I didn't do anything to her. _Loki looked at him innocently.

_Alright. _Thor started walking again trusting what Loki had said. Loki was glad that he wasn't questioned further about what was said between them because he felt like he couldn't lie to him. The made their way toward the entrance of the cave but before they could step inside a strange smell caught their attention. There was a loud sound from somewhere to their left. The cubs started whimpering and hid under their legs.

_Thor? _Loki whispered even though he knew that whatever had made the noise wouldn't be able to hear him.

_Loki, take the pups and run. Now! _Thor turned and pushed them away from their home and back into the trees.

"Charlie I hear something over here!" They heard a man yell to someone else as they continued to run past the trees.

"What is it, George?" Thor heard what he presumed to be Charlie reply.

_Run faster, Loki! _He urged them on as he turned to buy them some time.

_THOR! _Loki slowed but Aki and Aya kept running.

_GO! Don't worry about me! I shall buy you and the pups time! JUST RUN! I will find you! NOW GO! _Loki whimpered before continuing through the trees.

"Shh. Listen, Charlie. It stopped moving it has to be around here somewhere." They were only a few yards away from him now. He would have to be quick if he were to take them both out without getting hurt. They were getting closer to him and his heart began to race. He lunged at one of the two camouflaged men.

"SHIT! GEORGE, SHOOT THE GODDAMN THING!" Charlie screamed as Thor bit and tore at his skin.

Loki had caught up to the two small pups and picked them both up in his mouth by the nape of their necks. He continued to run until he came to the familiar clearing and saw the van that he was hoping to find there. He dropped them on the ground, slowly headed toward the door and began scratching and whimpering at it. Darcy answered.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" She stared at him as he brought the two pups toward her and set them down on the first step of the van. "Sure. I'll watch them, but why?"

_**BANG! **_They both turned in the direction that the sound came from. Loki howled and ran off. Darcy's eyes grew wide as she realized what was going on.

"JANE! ERIK! Get up NOW!" She screamed as she picked up the shaking cubs.

Loki backtracked as quickly as his legs would take him.

_THOR! ANSWER ME, THOR! _There was no reply and that made him run faster. He saw the movement and jumped through the last bit of trees onto the back of the man that was holding a knife.

"GODDAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL DID THIS ONE COME FROM NOW?!" Loki tore chunks of skin from the man as he screamed. He hardly noticed the knife that was planted in his shoulder. Soon, the man grew quiet and Loki finally stopped biting him. He lifted his head and saw Thor lying on the ground whimpering in pain, blood pouring from his right side.

_Thor. _Loki limped toward him trying not to howl in pain. He took no notice of the other man that was whining in agony next to Thor.

_Loki, why did you come back? _

_I couldn't leave you. Not when I heard the shot. _Loki tried to assess Thor's wound without drawing too much attention or giving away how bad it was.

_What about the pups?_

_ Shh. They're safe. I took them to Jane. _

_ Loki, I'm cold. _Thor whimpered as Loki slowly got down on his belly and made his way toward him. He cuddled up next to him trying to keep him warm until Jane and the others got there.

_Don't worry Thor. You shall be fine. I promise. _Loki nuzzled Thor and whined softly as he prayed that Jane would hurry before it was too late.

**Well there you have it… This chapter took me a lot longer to write this than I thought it would because of all the feels and such. I hope you liked it I shall start the 7****th**** chapter ASAP for you lovelies. Smooches. **

**-Maile and Bianca **


	7. Chapter 7

Thor was cold but he wasn't in pain. He knew he was losing blood and he knew he might not make it.

_Loki? _His mental voice was soft barely a whisper.

_I'm here. _Loki rested his head on Thor's neck to show him that he was there.

_Are the pups safe?_

_ Yes, they are safe with Jane and the others I took them there before I came back to help you. _Loki hesitated for a moment. _I'm sorry I took so long. This is all my fault if I would have run faster…" _Thor cut him off.

_Loki I'm just glad that I was able to save you all. _His voice was getting softer and Loki knew that he was going to go unconscious any second. _I love you. I couldn't let anything… happen… to you. _He took a long time to finish what he was saying and then he was silent for a long time. Loki realized that he had fallen asleep and whimpered.

"THOR? LOKI!" Darcy called following the two small wolf pups in front of her. _Where were they? _They heard a howl and ran faster through the trees. "Oh my God." The scene before her was like a horror movie gone bad. Loki was lying on Thor with a knife in his shoulder, there were two men lying on the ground, one was whimpering to be saved and the other was ripped to pieces. She rushed over to Thor and Loki.

_Please, help him! _Loki whimpered to her. She nodded as if she understood him before pulling out her cell.

"JANE! I found them! They are hurt really bad you better hurry and get over here so we can get them to a vet or a hospital or something!" She yelled frantically. Loki was losing blood and suddenly grew faint. His eyes closed when he saw Jane and Erik running from the trees.

Thor and Loki both changed back into humans when they had been put into the back of the van. Jane decided to take them to a hospital since they were both human she just hoped they wouldn't change back while they were there.

"HELP!" She cried when they got to the nearest hospital.

"What is it ma'am?" A nurse asked staring at her.

"I found these two men in the forest they were attacked by these two hunters!" She lied easily after practicing the entire drive there.

"Where are they, ma'am?"

"In the back of my van! They need help!"

"Alright." A pair of paramedics ran past her with gurneys she followed them out to where Erik and Darcy were standing by the van.

"Oh my. What happened to them?" The paramedics asked as they rolled them into the hospital.

"I think the blonde was shot and the one with black hair was stabbed trying to save him." Jane answered honestly, well as honestly as she could.

"Ok. We'll take it from here. The doctor will come and talk to you when they are out of surgery." Jane was left in their dust as they rushed them into the E.R.

Loki woke up in a strange room staring at a white ceiling. He slowly turned his head and took in the fact that he was human and was lying in a Midgardian hospital. He slowly remembered what had happened that had landed him here.

"THOR!" He sat up straight and shouted.

"Thor is fine, Loki." Fury said stepping from a dark corner of the room toward him. "You, on the other hand won't be."

"Director Fury." He stared at him for a long time. "I am not here to cause any problems. I'm not even supposed to be in this hospital right now." Loki held his hands up defensively.

"Then why are you here and why was Thor shot?"

"I don't think now is the best time for explanations. Where is Thor?" Loki was worried.

"Why isn't it the best time? Are you hiding something? Care to share this little secret? I think I deserve that much since you killed my best agent." Loki stared at him for a long time. He knew who Fury was talking about. The image kept replaying in his mind.Thor was screaming "no" from the metal death trap that was supposed to be his prison and he had his scepter through that Midgardian's chest. He shuddered.

"I am sorry about that. It's been 9 years already! If you get Thor and I out of this hospital quickly I promise I will explain everything then!" Loki was begging and praying that Thor wasn't somewhere in the middle of transformation.

"How can I trust you?" Fury tilted his head to the side and stared at him quizzically.

"You just need to." Loki sighed looking away from him.

"Fine, but we are not leaving your side until you tell me everything." Fury said before closing the door behind him to find Thor.

Thor heard a familiar voice next to him arguing with another voice. Couldn't they see that he was sleeping and having a wonderful dream? Why did they have to be so loud?

"I think I know that he was just shot, doctor, but this is a serious matter that we need to handle." The familiar voice spoke.

_ Fury? What is he doing here? _Thor thought to himself as he finally recognized who the voice belonged to.

"And who are you? Are you this man's boss or something? Is he an assassin that is the only way I can explain him not dying from the gunshot wound." The doctor asked.

"No I am Director Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. We are just here to keep the world safe." Fury sighed as he spoke.

"Then why do you need him?"

"He is… a delicate case." Thor cringed and the machine next to him began to beep quickly, he was changing again.

_Fury hurry and get us out of here! _Thor pleaded with him.

"I'm taking him now!" Fury ripped the IV out of his arm and all of the foreign cords. He lifted Thor onto his shoulder and rushed to Loki's room yelling at a pair of agents. "Grab the other one! We need to go now!" They were all gone as soon as they had arrived.

"Just drop us off in this forest." Loki said when the driver looked back at them. Thor was screaming in agony as another bone cracked in his body.

"Loki you best get to explaining!" Fury yelled at him.

"When we get into a wooded area just hurry!" They pulled over into a ditch and Loki helped Thor into the trees with Fury at their flank.

"Now what is this all about?" Fury asked when Loki set Thor on the ground.

"Just… watch." Loki sat and pushed the hair out of Thor's face. Thor screamed for a few more minutes and then a grey wolf stood where he was moments before.

"What the hell?" Fury whispered.

"I accidentally changed him into a wolf then as punishment our father changed me also and that is why we are here because it is easier to blend here than in Midgard." Loki explained. Thor whimpered at his side and nudged his hand.

_Loki, where are the pups? _Loki gasped as he remembered.

"THE PUPS! I left them with Jane and the others!" Loki yelled.

_I'll go get them you stay here and explain things to Fury. _Thor ran off following the pups' scent leaving Loki and Fury alone.

"Why haven't you changed?" Fury asked when he found his voice finally.

"I don't exactly understand it either, but I will probably change back soon."

"How did you two get attacked?" Loki looked away.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this actually…" Loki explained everything that had happened and why they were in the hospital or at least why he thought they were there.

Thor found the van sitting in the parking lot of the hospital. Jane and the others were leaning again the side. Darcy was holding Aki and Jane was holding Ayame.

_PUPS! _He howled as he got closer to them they jumped onto the ground and ran toward him.

_FATHER! _They cried as he kissed them and made sure they were unharmed.

"Thor? What are you doing out here why aren't you in the hospital?" Jane cried as she realized it was him. He stared at her for a long time.

_** Is there something different about her? Something is off about her. I don't feel the urge to kiss her and shower her with love. **_Thor was trying to figure out why there was something different. _**Maybe it's all of this Midgardian medicine that they gave me. Yeah, that has to be it. **_Thor didn't understand that things were about to change drastically and very quickly.

**Hello lovelies, I am trying to get ahead in writing more chapters of this because I am going to be moving soon so don't worry if I don't upload for a while it just means I am getting settled into my new house and such but Bianca and I are on Winter break for school so we are going to try and write more for our other story and I might get around to starting another fan fiction that I have been thinking about writing for a while now but we'll see. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you even find us?" Loki asked after a long silence had set in between them.

"We make it a point to know where everyone is at all times. Even you so called gods." Fury answered his questions honestly.

"So Jane called you then?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah pretty much. I hope you know that we will be keeping a close eye on you two while you are here."

"Of course." Loki said he felt a shooting pain. "I think I am going to change soon. I suggest you leave for now. We won't be very far just find Jane and you'll find us."

"Alright. I'll be seeing you around, Loki." Fury said before disappearing. Loki felt his bones cracking and changing this time was much worse than any other time.

_Loki it's going to hurt a lot more. I think it's from being hurt by those Midgardians. _Thor was speaking over his screams of agony.

_Thor it hurts! Is this what you felt when you changed before? _

_Yes._ Loki didn't hear him anymore through his screams.

They heard Loki's screams from miles away. It made Thor cringe and whimper the pups hid under the van hoping that it would end soon. Loki was silenced in mid-scream it made everyone jump and stare in the direction they heard him moments before.

_Loki? LOKI! _Thor stood and cried out when Loki hadn't said anything to him in a long time.

_Thor? Is that you? _Loki spoke finally when Thor had gotten worried.

_Who else would it be?! _Thor cried at Loki's ridiculous question. _Are you alright? You just stopped screaming and did not make a sound for a long time! _

_I'm fine. I am coming right now. _Thor heard Loki running through the trees and turned in the direction that Loki was coming from. He appeared a moment later he looked fine but Thor knew there was something off about him.

_Loki. _Thor stepped closer to him to make sure that he was unharmed. All he could smell was the faint scent of blood from where the hunters stabbed him.

_What is it? _Loki asked staring at him.

_Nothing. Let's go home. _Loki nodded and trudged over to Aki and picked him up by the nape of his neck.

_I missed you, Papa. _

_ I missed you also, pup. _

_ Are you sure you're alright? You seem different. _Loki remained silent and refused to answer Aki's question as Thor picked Ayame up and they ran off into the trees leaving Jane and the others with many questions. They got back to their cave at sundown finding it exactly as they had left it. They set the pups on the ground and they instantly began to chase each other and playfully nip at each others tails. Loki stared at the entrance of the cave for a while before walking towards it.

_Thor get some sleep. I'll watch the entrance. _Thor was going to object but decided it was better to just let Loki go what he wanted instead of arguing with him.

_Very well. If you start to get tired just come and get me and I shall take over. _Thor nudged the twins toward the back of the cave. _Time for bed you two. We've had a very long two days. _They both yawned before crying that they weren't tired.

_We aren't tired, father! Tell us a story please! _Thor chuckled and pulled them closer.

_Very well. Let me tell you about the time Loki and I battled the Frost Giants. _Thor said the pup's eyes lit up instantly.

Loki stared off into the darkness thinking about what had happened while he was changing.

_**He screamed and screamed hoping that the pain would subside and that he would just be a wolf already. He heard himself be cut off mid-scream but he couldn't understand why he hadn't stopped himself. When he opened his eyes he saw himself lying on the ground his paws were clawing at the grass he was floating above his body. **_

_** "What is going on?" He asked himself as he floated toward where Thor and the others were. He saw Thor looking around trying to figure out why he had stopped screaming. "Thor? Can you hear me?" There was no reply and he smiled at himself before leaning toward him and whispering in his ear. "Thor, I love you." **_

_** "Loki what are you doing?" He heard Thor's voice and turned around. **_

_** "Thor? How are you here?" He turned back to where Thor was standing but there was nothing there. He was surrounded by darkness. **_

_** "We need to go back."**_

_** "Thor I need tell you something." Loki blushed and stared at his finger nails. **_

_** "What is it? Can't it wait?" Thor asked impatiently. **_

_** "NO IT CANNOT! I have waited for what seems like an eternity and when you got shot…" Loki lifted his hands and covered his face trying not to cry. **_

_** "What is it, Loki? You can tell me." Thor had stepped closer and had placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. Thor pulled Loki's hands away from his face and stared into his eyes. "Come on, just tell me." He smiled.**_

_** "Thor, I love you." Thor chuckled.**_

_** "And I love you brother." Loki's heart dropped.**_

_** "N-no not like that. I-I am in love with you Thor." Thor stopped laughing abruptly and stared at him.**_

_** "Loki that isn't even funny." Thor backed away from him. "That's disgusting, Loki. He is your brother." Loki caught what he had said and stared at the man before him.**_

_** "You aren't Thor! Who are you?" The man chuckled.**_

_** "Let's just say I am the man who is here to pass better judgment." **_

_** "What are you saying?" Loki asked.**_

_** "If you keep trying to pursue Thor's feelings you're going to get a lot of people hurt. So I suggest you put some distance between the two of you." **_

_** "What do you mean?" Loki asked but he was flying back to his body. When he opened his eyes again Thor was screaming his name.**_

Loki shook his head back and forth trying to figure out who that man was and why he was warning Loki against his feelings. How was he supposed to do anything about his feelings? And what would happen if he did tell Thor about his feelings? Loki thought about Thor for a long time he thought about his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes lit up when they talked about when they were children. He thought about everything, even the things that irritated him. He loved everything about Thor even the way he talked about Jane even thought he hated her. Tears fell from his eyes and he tried to hold back the whimper in his throat. He didn't want to wake up the others with his crying and he certainly didn't want Thor to know what he was crying over. He stared up at the moon and suddenly felt the urge to run and howl at it. It was much more beautiful than he remembered. Thor sat next to him without him noticing.

_Loki? You seem… different like you have something heavy weighing on your heart. _Thor said after a long silence. He whimpered before turning to him.

_I do. I cannot tell you about it though. It would only burden you anyways. I just need to go and run for a while. I'll be back soon. _Loki ran off toward the ledge he had been on two days earlier and howled at the moon for a long time.

Thor watched Loki run off and heard him howling from somewhere in the distance. He shook his head.

_**Loki. You can tell me anything, you know. Nothing you tell me will ever be a burden. **_Thor thought to himself. He didn't understand why he felt the urge to run off after him and pull him into an embrace, but he did. It took every ounce of energy to resist. He couldn't leave the pups alone and Loki would be back soon. Or so he thought.

**Alright so I am on the 12th chapter now so I got pretty far X3 but just so you all know Bianca and I started the new fan fiction I don't know when that is going to be up but we will try to finish it before we go back to school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that is all...? Thanks again, lovelies. Smoochies. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Kuro Nekoftw for that, this whole moving thing is getting crazy! **

**KenrexKeybladeMaster I know that it's kinda slow right now but it going to start speeding up in the next few chapters and about the new fan fiction we haven't uploaded it yet because it isn't finished yet. It is very sad and very hard to write for long periods of time XD but I will definitely tell you when it is up. :)  
**

**Now that I have said my thanks on to the 9th chapter :) Enjoy, lovelies. **

"Loki! Come here!" Jane called from beneath him. He stared down at her for a while before giving in. She probably just wants to ask if Thor is alright. He rushed down to the van. "Is Thor doing alright?" She asked when he was in front of her. He just nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand him if he spoke.

_Does she think that I would get him killed? She has no faith in me. _He rolled his eyes as she turned toward the van.

"Loki," She looked away from him for a while as she gathered her thoughts. "Do you really love Thor?" He jumped when she said those words again. He knew that he had to change back for a conversation like this, but he didn't know if he could. "Loki just stay here until you change back then we can have this conversation." He nodded and walked over toward the van and lied down beside it to go to sleep.

_Thor, I have to talk to Jane about some things I'll be home soon. I promise. _He fell asleep without waiting for Thor's reply.

Thor waited for Loki to return for three days, the pups asked him endless questions about if they had gotten into a fight or something, and he hadn't slept. Something about Loki being gone just made his fur stand up. It frustrated it not being able to understand why he felt this way, it never bothered him before when Loki disappeared for weeks on end. So, why was it like this now? Thor paced back in forth at the entrance of their den hoping that Loki would come back soon.

_Loki? Are you coming home soon? _Thor asked hoping that he would reply this time.

_I will. I have to speak with Jane before I can come home so I am waiting until I change into a human again. _

_ Why do you not come home until you change then?_

_ Thor, do you miss me? _Loki asked him.

_What? Do not be ridiculous! I am going to bed. I shall talk to you in the morning. _Thor evaded the question and quickly went to sleep hoping that he wasn't found out. Loki just chuckled and laid back on the ground in front of the van hoping that he could return home soon.

_**I really need to learn how to change back and forth because this is getting ridiculous! **_Loki said to himself huffing. He saw his breath in the cold air, it was going to snow soon.

The next morning he woke up shivering and opened his eyes to see his pale skin on top of freshly fallen snow. He slowly stood and knocked on the van door.

"Jane? Could I bother you for some clothes?" He asked while his teeth chattered she opened the door a moment later handing him a bundle of warm clothes, he quickly dressed and stepped in the van.

"Let's go for a walk, Loki." Jane said when she saw him rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Very well." They walked through the forest for a long time before either one of them got the courage to speak first.

"Do you really love him?" Jane asked when they stopped walking.

"I do." He answered simply.

"You know what Thor wants most right?" She asked after wind whistled through the trees.

"What are you talking about?" Loki didn't understand what she was asking.

"Thor wants children, a family, and a future." Loki looked away. "Can you give him that? Do you even know if he loves you back?" Jane said when he didn't respond.

"I do not and I do not plan on telling him any time soon."

"I can give him what he wants most in life. You know that, don't you?" She stood in front of him so she could see his face.

"I know you can, but that does not mean that I will stop trying to be his number one." Loki looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"Then I guess I have some competition." Jane laughed.

"I guess so. Is that all?"

"Yeah. I enjoy these talks we should do this again when you are human." Jane said as he shrugged off the jacket, he could feel his bones beginning to change.

"It is a date, then." Loki smirked before running off leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He fell to the ground when the pain grew to be too much after he changed back he rushed home.

_Loki? _Thor asked him sleepily being as it was still early in the morning and they were still sleeping.

_ Thor. I am home. _He whispered, cuddling up close to them and kissing the pups before falling asleep. He dreamt about Thor and the pups. Did Thor really want children? Was that all he wanted in life? If he could give Thor anything else in the world he would, but that was just something that he couldn't give him. It made him sad. _**I am sorry that I am not enough for you. **_Loki said to himself when he woke himself up from his dreams. He was whimpering.

_Loki, what is wrong? Why are you crying?_ Thor nuzzled and kissed him trying to comfort him.

_Nothing I am just thinking about something that Jane said to me. _He lied easily before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

When they woke up there was a fresh pile of snow lying over everything. Thor and the pups stared in wonder at it. Loki just followed them laughing at their reactions.

_Thor you are acting as if you have never seen snow before._

_It is not the same when it is snow on Midgard. It seems… different. Softer from Jotunn. I do not know how to explain it. _Thor said in wonder staring at it as he took a few steps, the pups were sinking into the snow bank.

_You two be careful I don't want to lose you in the snow. _Loki warned them before picking them up out of the snow that was consuming them. They just giggled and tried to jump back into the soft snow. He suddenly felt very strange he stared up at the sky before he began to feel hot, so very hot. _Thor! _His voice was barely audible as he fell to the ground.

_LOKI! _He heard Thor cry from somewhere above him before it went dark. When he opened his eyes he was floating above Thor and the pups nudging his motionless body on the ground. He looked around and found Thor standing in front of him again but he knew better this time.

"What do you want now? Who are you?"

"So you are not going to give up on Thor, then?"

"No. I am not even if I cannot give him what he wants most in the world." Loki answered angrily. "You're avoiding my questions. Who are you?"

"That is unimportant at this time. If you are going to pursue Thor I think it would be best that you knew something."

"And what is that?" The man who looked like Thor chuckled. Loki noticed something this time, that he hadn't when this happened before, the man had his dark eyes. This man was definitely not Thor.

"You can and will give him what he wants most in the world." The man smiled and slowly he disappeared as did the world around him. When Loki opened his eyes he was staring into the worried eyes of Thor.

_Loki? Are you alright? You suddenly fainted._

_Yes, I-I think so. _Loki shook his head back and forth. What in the world was happening to him and who was that man who looked like Thor? He looked up at the sky as Thor helped him up.

**Ok. So I am going to let you know now that this story is going to go to a very dark place in the next few chapters... So please don't rip my head off when that happens. There are also going to be a few original characters but they only have small parts so its ok. I just thought I would let you guys know so that you are prepaired. Thanks for continue to stay with me on this crazy story, lovelies. Smooches. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I just uploaded but I felt like getting this one out of the way. It's kinda short but yeah still gave me a lot of feels when I was writing it. **

****Two Years Later** **

The pups were grown, they were both getting ready to leave Thor and Loki. Loki was sulking in the corner and Thor was trying to be strong and not give away that he was about ready to cry. His children were about to leave him and Loki wasn't talking to him because he allowed them to leave.

_Loki say goodbye to them. You know they are going to return, they are not just going to leave us and never come back, right? _Thor tried to get Loki to say something.

_Papa don't be mad. We need to start packs of our own. Don't you and Father need to find a way to change back into humans anyways?_ Loki stared at them, they had not been humans in a very long time it almost seemed foreign to him to be walking on two legs again. He slowly headed toward Ayame and Aki.

_I love you. _He kissed them repeatedly before he let them run out of the den leaving Thor and Loki alone for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

_Loki, please do not be angry with me. It was time for them to move on. _Thor crawled on his belly toward Loki, who was ignoring him again.

_I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. They are my children! _Our _children and they just walked out of our lives, maybe forever! _Thor whimpered to Loki wishing that he wasn't so angry.

_Let us go and talk to father about changing us back now. Then, you can find a nice woman and have children of your own. _Thor suggested nonchalantly not realizing how much those words hurt Loki. Loki's breath caught in his throat, he turned, and stared at Thor in shock.

_I DO NOT WANT SOME _WOMAN_'S CHILDREN I WANT-_ Loki caught himself before he said the rest of the sentence and ran out of the den howling from the pain that he felt in his chest. Thor sat staring at the entrance of the den confused at what just happened.

_**Loki? Did I say something wrong? **_Thor asked himself before running after him. He came across Jane's van a few miles along Loki's trail. He quickly transformed back into a human, they had learned how to control it a little over a year before. "Jane! Has Loki run by here?" He asked stepping out of the trees pulling the t-shirt that she left for them over his head.

"No? Why?" She asked looking at Darcy and Erik confused.

"I think I did something that upset him."

"What happened now?" Darcy asked butting in.

"The pups left the den today. Loki was sulking and then when they left he said that they were our children and that I just let them walk out of our lives maybe forever."

"Ok? Anything else?"

"I said that we should go and talk to the Allfather about changing us back into humans and then he can go and find a nice woman and have children of his own. Then, he got very angry screaming about not wanting some woman's child and then he was going to say he wanted something but stopped himself and ran off." Jane's eyes grew wide as she realized why Loki was so upset.

"Thor, I think it might be best that you stay here until Loki calms down. You did something that you don't understand." He stared at her confused before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To apologize. I do not want him to hate me anymore than he already does for letting Aki and Aya leave." He ran off into the trees hoping that Loki would be nearby.

Loki sat crying on the ground, he held his chest and curled up into a small ball. He didn't know when he changed into a human but it had happened at some point and frankly he didn't really care he just wanted to cry, cry away the years of pain and agony that Thor had put him through.

"Loki," He heard Thor's voice behind him and sobbed louder. This was not what he needed now. "I am sorry for anything I have said or done. I know I should not have said something like that when the pups had just left. I was stupid."

"You do not understand anything, Thor!" Loki choked out the words as he curled up into a smaller ball. Thor tried to touch his shoulder but he cringed away, sobbing. It tingled where Thor touched his skin.

"Then why do you not explain it to me, Loki?" Thor held his hand just above Loki careful not to touch him until Loki was ready.

"Thor, I love you."

"And I love you, brother. Now tell me what is bothering you." Loki sobbed again repeatedly when Thor had finished speaking.

"Not like that, Thor. I really… truly… deeply… love you." Loki slowly looked over his shoulder staring at Thor with red, puffy eyes. He had tears running down his face. Thor had a pain in his chest when he saw Loki like that.

"Loki, what are you talking about?" Thor asked after he collected himself.

"I am in love with you. I think, I always have been. I know it is gross and wrong but… I cannot take this horrible feeling of you not knowing anymore. You can hate me forever. I do not care I will go away. I promise." Thor pulled him into his arms and shook his head back and forth.

"NO! I cannot lose you again!" Tears fell from Loki's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Thor for a moment.

"Please just let me go this will not end well for either of us." Loki whispered through his sobs.

"Loki, please do not go." Thor looked down at Loki's face and slowly leaned close to him. He pressed his lips against Loki's, there was a jolt of electricity that ran through them both. Loki sat in shock for a moment before slowly closing his eyes and kissed Thor in return. When Thor finally pulled away Loki began to cry again.

"Thor, please don't. I cannot give you the one thing you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"I cannot give you children or a family." Loki tried to push Thor away.

"Loki, I do not care if you cannot give me children, and as for a family you are all I need. Let us just run away together forget all of our other problems and be a family together." Thor leaned his forehead again Loki's who was sobbing again.

"Do you really mean it, Thor?"

"Of course I do. I love you, Loki." Thor kissed Loki again who had tears of joy running down his cheeks.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, I am having a really hard time putting my ideas into actual sensible words. I am trying really hard for you. Next time I promise it will be much longer and it may be a little M rated… we shall see what is going to happen next. ;) Oh and I shall be explaining who the mysterious man is that Loki keeps meeting that looks like Thor soon. Well that's all for now, lovelies. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yep here's another chapter really fast I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting too long with a short chapter. Right now I am working on the 15th chapter I might finish this by the new year. I haven't decided yet anyways enough of my rambling and on to chapter 11 :D**

Thor lifted Loki off of the ground and carried him through the trees. He held him close to his chest. Loki just listened to Thor's heart beat, it was a steady beat that soon was making him fall into a peaceful sleep. When he awoke they were in a hotel room.

"Thor?" Loki called out into the foreign room.

"I am here." Thor sat at Loki's side and touched the sides of his face lightly.

"Why are we not in the den?" Loki asked grabbing Thor's wrists.

"I-I couldn't change back."

"What?" Loki asked shocked. They hadn't had any problems transforming back and forth in the last year it came almost naturally.

"I do not understand it myself. Why do you not try now that you are awake?" Loki concentrated, he closed his eyes and thought about being a wolf and running through the trees, but nothing happened.

"I cannot either." Loki breathed opening his eyes slowly staring into Thor's icy blue eyes.

"I think that we have found the way to break the spell." Thor said after a long silence. Loki gasped he hadn't thought about that.

"We-we did. I-I do not understand! We must go and speak with the Allfather!" Loki threw the blankets off of him and found that he still wasn't wearing clothes and pulled the blanket up to his chin quickly.

"There is no rush. I thought that we were going to run away together, Loki?" Thor asked him innocently. Loki just stared at him before wrapping his arms around Thor's neck.

"I thought you were just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it Loki. Run away with me. Marry me." Loki's eyes grew wide before he nodded slowly. A huge grin grew on Thor's face. "Really? You will?"

"Yes." Loki leaned in and kissed Thor gently at first before tangling his fingers in that long blonde hair that he loved so much.

"Loki, you taste delicious." Thor mumbled into Loki's lips. Loki moaned when Thor bit his lower lip.

"Thor." He whined and ran his hands up Thor's thin t-shirt he clawed at his skin. "This. Off. Now." Loki breathed through kisses. Thor happily obliged and the shirt was lying on the floor. Loki ran kisses down his chest worshiping Thor's body. He kissed every inch of Thor's torso before staring at his jeans for a long time.

"Shall I take these off, then?" Thor asked lifting Loki's face to look in those deep eyes that could see into Thor's very soul.

"Please?" Thor chuckled and gladly threw the rest of his remaining clothes with the t-shirt on the floor. Thor kissed Loki pushing him back on the bed. Thor slowly kissed every inch of Loki's body, making his way down his chest, his stomach, and down his thighs to his toes.

"Loki, you are beautiful. Did you know that?" Loki's pale face instantly turned a dark pink color.

"No I am not." Loki looked away embarrassed as Thor slowly kissed his way up his thighs nipping at his skin lightly at random points making Loki gasp.

"Yes, you are. I love everything about you." Thor kissed the tip of Loki's throbbing member lightly making him shiver.

"Thor." He whispered curling his toes in anticipation. Thor lifted his fingers to Loki's mouth as he wrapped his lips around Loki.

"Suck." He murmured around Loki cock making his throat vibrate sending Loki into a spasm as he gladly took Thor's fingers into his mouth. Thor kept humming making Loki cringe from pleasure before opening his mouth and moaning. He pulled his fingers away from Loki and slowly inserted one finger inside of Loki, stretching him for a while before inserting a second finger. He continued to suck on Loki's cock as he was preparing him.

"Thor. I-I am close. So close." Thor immediately released Loki's cock smiling evilly.

"Not yet. Wait for me, love." Loki whimpered but didn't complain. He pulled his fingers out of Loki. "I think you are ready." Thor smiled and waited for Loki to calm down before he dared to continue.

"Please Thor! Put it in. I am burning!" Loki whined after a few minutes that he sat begging for Thor's touch again.

"Very well, but tell me if it hurts and I promise I will stop." Loki nodded as Thor pulled his legs over his shoulders getting into position. He slowly inched closer to Loki's opening before entering him. Loki gasped at the foreign object that was entering his body. It was hot, so very hot. It made his insides burn more than they already did. "Are you alright, Loki?" Thor asked when he was all the way inside.

"Yes. Just… give me a moment to get used to it." Loki was gasping.

"Relax." Thor touched his face trying to make Loki open his eyes. "Look at me." He whispered. Loki slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Thor's blue eyes.

"Alright. You can move now." Loki gulped Thor pulled out slowly before slowly thrusting back inside of him. After a few minutes he began to pick up the pace making Loki moan louder and louder. He grabbed Loki's cock and stroked it at the same pace as he was thrusting in and out of him. "Thor!" Loki screamed clawing at Thor's chest trying to get a hold of him so that he could pull him close.

"Loki. I love you." Thor leaned down and kissed him hard continuing to thrust into him. Loki cried out in pleasure he was burning all over.

"Thor! I'm going to-" He was cut off by Thor's lips. He felt Thor slow down inside of him. He closed his eyes and just felt Thor inside of him before knowing what he needed to do to take Thor away. "Thor, I love you." Thor paused for half of a second before thrusting two more times and exploding inside of Loki. He moaned and came with Thor, it covered both of their chests. When Thor came down from his high he noticed that tears were in Loki's eyes.

"Loki? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no nothing like that. I am just… so happy." He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him sweetly before they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Loki opened his eyes as the sun was beginning to set, he rolled over and stared at Thor's sleeping face for a long time.

_**Thor, why are you so perfect? **_Loki wondered to himself. He thought about all that had transpired since that morning. He couldn't believe that the pups were already going off to start a pack of their own. It brought tears to his eyes but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. _**Thor, why did you choose me over Jane? She can give you what you want. No, deserve. You deserve to have children, family, and a life. I can only give you me and that isn't much of a family or a life. **_Loki stared at him for a long time, lightly touching his face every once in a while. He knew what he had to do to give Thor what he deserved. _**I am sorry.**_ He leaned in and kissed Thor before slowly getting out of the bed.

"Loki? Where are you going?" Thor mumbled sleepily.

"Bathroom then I am going to go and find us some food. Go back to sleep, love." Thor nodded and fell back asleep instantly. Loki went into the dresser drawers and found a few outfits. He pulled on a t-shirt, jeans, and a sweatshirt before walking over to the bedside table. He picked up the pen that was lying next to it and wrote a message for Thor before walking to the door. He looked back on his sleeping face one last time before opening the door. "Sorry. I do love you." Loki whispered as he shut the door and left Thor alone for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am letting you know now that this chapter is when it starts to get a little dark. Don't kill me for it! Only a few more chapters until everything is going to be explained and then I think that will be it for this one. Well here is a little Christmas present from me... It's kinda sad but it's all I have. **

Thor reached across the bed to pull Loki closer. He couldn't find him so he slowly opened his eyes and searched the room. It was very dark now, he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to see if he was in there. He wasn't.

"Loki? Have you not returned?" He spoke in the empty room praying that there was going to be a reply. He turned and saw writing on the notepad on the bedside table.

_My dearest Thor,_

_By now you have probably noticed that I am missing. Do not try to find me I am doing this for you. You deserve to have children and a family. You will not have to worry about me bothering you again or causing any problems I shall live my life out as a Midgardian. Maybe I shall find that nice girl you were talking about. You should know that I really do love you and that is why I am doing this. Don't hate me. _

_Yours forever,_

_Loki_

Thor stared at Loki's handwriting for a long time trying to take in the words. Tears fell from his eyes. He stood and pulled on his clothes that were lying in a pile on the floor before running out of the hotel room to try and find Loki before he did something irrational.

Loki needed money he thought about going to Jane and asking her but he knew that she would be the first person Thor would go to when he found the note. He didn't dare go to her. He walked around the foreign city that he was in trying to take in his surroundings.

"Do you need help?" He heard someone behind him ask, he turned and found a short woman standing there with her hand outstretched toward him.

"No. Thank you." He tried to smile at her but a grimace was all he could muster.

"You look like you need a place to stay. Are you new here?" The short woman with auburn almost brown hair asked.

"I was here with my… brother, but we had a disagreement so I left."

"Tsk. That isn't good you should go and make up with him. I remember when I had a fight with my sister. We didn't talk for years and then when we finally did we had forgotten what we were even fighting about." She giggled. He just stared at her for a moment.

"No it's nothing like that." Loki turned to leave she grabbed his arm.

"Wait if you need a place to stay for the night you can stay with me. Until you can go home or whatever." Loki stared at her for a moment before nodding. She smiled and dragged him down the street, he didn't even notice Thor on the other side of the road running past everyone calling his name.

Thor ran through the streets pushing through people who weren't his Loki.

"LOKI! Where are you!?" He cried as people pushed passed him and he fell to his knees. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks as he stared up at the sky. After, he sat crying on the street corner he finally got the urge to stand and ran to find Jane and the others.

Loki stepped into a small apartment behind the strange kind woman. She was very short and had curly auburn hair that had gray and silver strands running through it. When she turned toward him he noticed her eyes for the first time, they were strikingly green

"My name is Olivia by the way. What's yours?" She smiled at him as he stepped past the threshold and she shut the door behind him.

"Loki."

"That is such an exotic name. I like it." She walked down the hall and Loki followed. "Are you hungry? I was just going to make dinner." She turned on the lights when they got to the kitchen and dining room.

"Oh, yes please." Loki stood in the archway awkwardly.

"Please sit." She motioned toward the two chairs that were by the table.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking are you married?" He tried to make small talk as she started to maneuver around the kitchen area.

"No. I live here by myself. I keep a bedroom open for lonely souls like yourself, though." She smiled and Loki nodded. "Are you?"

"Oh no. I was… asked but I knew it wasn't going to work so I left." Loki stared at the ground thinking about Thor.

"Did you love them?" She asked dragging him from his thoughts. He slowly looked in her direction she was turned away from him and chopping something on a cutting board.

"I do. I think I always will."

"Then why didn't you stay with them?" She was still looking at the meat, he guessed that's what it was, that she was cutting.

"I can't give them what they want most in life. What they deserve."

"I see. You know something, you have very beautiful skin." Loki was thrown off by the sudden change of subject.

"Th-thank you. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No, no. I got this! You can go and wash up. It should be ready when you are done." She finally turned and smiled at him. He had a strange feeling but just shrugged it off. He walked into the small bathroom that he saw when they entered. It was small but he had enough room to maneuver. He found a small cupboard with towels in it and decided to take a shower. He stood letting the water run over his pale skin for a long time staring at the tiles that surrounded the shower. He turned off the water and dried himself off before noticing a small paper stuck in the drawer. He picked it up to see what it said.

_RUN _

Loki stared at it for a long time not understanding why that would be written on a piece of paper and suck in a drawer. He pulled on the t-shirt and jeans that he was wearing before he got into the shower and stepped out of the bathroom running into Olivia.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Loki said steadying her.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Dinner is ready. I was just coming to make sure you didn't drown or something."

"Oh yeah sorry I was thinking." A hand reached around him and covered his mouth with a cloth.

"Oh he is a pretty one." He heard a deep velvet like voice behind him purr before he fell unconscious.

Thor ran through the trees to the spot he knew the van would be sitting and found Jane and the others packing up their things and starting to put out the small fire.

"JANE!" He cried bursting through the trees startling them.

"Thor?" She asked rushing to meet him halfway.

"Has Loki come to see you for anything? He ran out on me and left me a note saying that he was leaving! He does not have any money or anything!" He fell to his knees as he tried to explain his dilemma.

"Thor! Calm down and start from the beginning." Thor breathed for a moment before explaining everything that had taken place since he last saw them.

"And that is what has happened." Thor finished breathing heavily.

"He hasn't come here. At all. I think he knew that you would come here first so he just took that out of his options." Darcy explained as Jane sat in shock.

"Do you love him Thor?" Jane finally spoke he turned and looked her for a long time.

"Yes… I just wish I realized it sooner." Tears filled his eyes as he thought about Loki all alone somewhere in this foreign world.

"Then, you will find him I know you will. And we will help you." Jane touched his shoulder and looked into his deep eyes.

"Thank you, Jane." He pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"You shouldn't do that or I might do something I will regret later." She smiled to lighten the mood.

"I am going to go back to Asgard to fill in my father and see if he possibly went back there. Hiemdall will most likely know where to find him." They nodded. "I shall return post haste." He called Hiemdall and was gone a moment later.

Loki woke up to aching joints barely able to breathe. He tried to open his eyes but there was a blind fold covering them.

"Oh, it looks like the chloroform wore off." He heard that velvet voice again and turned his head toward it.

"Who are you?" He asked the faceless voice.

"No one you need to worry your pretty little face about, love." He touched Loki's chest with the tip of his finger and trailed it along the thin t-shirt up to his chin. He cringed at the foreign touch.

"Stop playing with him." He heard Olivia's voice and jerked his head in her direction.

"Olivia please! Help me!" He begged her trying to ignore the man's touch.

"Sorry, Loki. It isn't my call anymore." The man grabbed his face and ran his fingers across Loki's quivering lower lip.

"Stop it. Don't touch me." Loki tried to break the ropes that held him in place but nothing happened when he jerked.

"The faster you get used to this the easier it will be, Loki." The man purred his name Loki cringed and prayed to be delivered from this horrible nightmare.

"Father!" Thor bellowed through the palace and every eye turned in his direction as he crossed the huge room to his father's thrown.

"Thor? What is the meaning of this?"

"Loki, Father. He is missing."

"I was afraid of that." Odin said standing slowly.

"What do you mean father?"

"I have had Hiemdall keep an eye on you two for the past two years. It seems that he had feelings for you but he does not realize that he is with child."

"What?" Thor asked stunned.

"Yes. I know not where he is though. All we have been able to see is a dark room. I think he is being held captive somewhere." Thor's heart sank. "You must find him before he or his captors find out that he is with child. It will not be good for anyone."

"I shall return to Midgard and speak with Fury and the Avengers. I shall see if they will help me search for him." Thor bowed and ran out of the large room and flew to Hiemdall who sent him back to Midgard. He flew to Stark Tower to plead his case to the Avengers.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki woke up again in a dark room chained to a wall. He tried to pull the chains from the wall before he gave up.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not Thor." He slumped back against the wall and began to sob. _Thor? Can you hear me? Please hear me! _ There was no reply and that just made him sob louder.

"Hey. Calm down you're ok." A timid musical voice said from across the dark room.

"Who are you?" He asked sniffling.

"My name is Adrianna. What's yours?"

"L-Loki. Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are." She said matter-of-factly.

"And what pray-tell is that?"

"We are here to make money for the man that brought you here."

"You mean the one with the velvet like voice?"

"The very same. He never says his name."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get him money if we are stuck in this hole?" Loki pulled at his chains again making them jingle.

"This is only temporary soon you will be free to wander the apartment like the others."

"Others?"

"You met Olivia, yes? She was the first one of us kidnapped. It took her years to be where she is today. His number two." Adrianna explained.

"And who are you compared to him?" He asked scared for a moment.

"I am here to comfort the new ones he brings in." She slowly made her way across the small room and touched his face. She was covered in dirt and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail with blue eyes. Her makeup was smeared but very thick.

"How am I supposed to make him money?" She smiled an innocent smile before pulling him into an embrace.

"With your body, Loki." He gasped when it finally sunk in.

"Y-you cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am. But don't worry we are only given to businessmen and people who can pay the money that he demands." She explained caressing his face soothingly.

"But I am a man!"

"That's even better! You can't get pregnant so he won't have to waste money on you like he does for the other girls. Plus there are many in the closet clients that have been asking for men, but he hasn't found the perfect one yet."

"I am not perfect."

"You are to him. Don't worry he is very kind when you learn how to behave." A door opened and light filled the dark room making Loki close his eyes.

Tony stared at Thor for a long time not believing what he had just heard. He hadn't seen any of the Avengers beside Bruce in the past eleven years and now Thor was coming to beg for help with something that involved Loki. What was Thor thinking?

"Let me get this straight, Shakespeare. You want the Avengers to help you find your run away brother who tried to take over the world eleven years ago?" Tony sipped the scotch he just poured himself.

"I know it sounds crazy and you may still be mad at him but he really has changed he has not done anything wrong in the past eleven years. I am very worried about him, Stark. My father and Hiemdall cannot figure out where he is. They think that he was kidnapped and if his capturers find out he is pregnant who knows what they will do to him." Thor looked helpless.

"Did you just say that Loki is pregnant? That's impossible." Tony stared at Thor.

"That is what Loki and I thought but my father told me that he was." He touched Tony's shoulder. "Please, Tony, I need your help to find him. I love him. I could not live with myself if something happens to him." Tony sighed and chugged the rest of his scotch.

"Fine. I'll call Fury and tell him to assemble the Avengers."

"Thank you, Tony. I need to go find some excellent trackers. I shall return." Thor flew off leaving Tony standing there confused for a moment before telling Jarvis to make a call to Director Fury.

Thor flew to the small wood that he had grown to call his second home for the past two years. He stood on the familiar soil and took in the pine scent that he so loved.

_Aya, Aki? Can you hear me._ He stretched the words into the large expansion of trees hoping to catch one of their attentions. He hoped that it would work because when he tried to call out to Loki there was no reply and that scared him.

_Father? Is that you? Where have you been? _Aki finally said his voice was very quiet almost a whisper.

_Listen carefully. Loki is missing. I need you and your sister's help to find him._

_ What? _Aya cried a moment later.

_Please! I need you two. _Thor cried and they were at his side a few minutes later panting from the distance they had both run to get to him.

_You haven't been a human in a very long time father. Why can't you just find him yourself? _They asked simultaneously.

_I do not have that ability anymore. Neither does Loki. That is why I need you two. _Thor put his hand out towards them and they whimpered.

_We will help you. _They both nodded at him when Aki spoke.

_Come with me. _He picked them up under his arms and flew to Stark Tower with two howling wolves.

"Have you calmed him down yet, Adrianna?" He heard Olivia's voice.

"I think so. He is a little shaken up because I told him what he is going to be doing for the rest of his natural born life." She backed away from him as Olivia descended the stairs closing the little door behind her. Loki felt like he was in prison again.

"Why are you doing this, Olivia?" He sobbed when he could finally see her. She gave Adrianna a bowl of food before slowly making her way to him.

"It wasn't my decision. It was his. Now, if you want to eat and keep your strength up you had better not do anything stupid." She finally stood next to him and gave him spoonfuls of meat, noodles, and vegetables. He didn't fight her because he was not strong enough yet.

"When will you let me out of these chains?" He asked when she was getting ready to leave them.

"When he feels that you are trustworthy and when we know that you won't run away the first chance you get." She said before shutting the small door behind her leaving them alone again.

"I hope you ate enough that may be your last meal for a few days. They keep you just strong enough to stay alive but they don't let you get strong enough to over power them." Adrianna said sitting next to him again.

"I guess I will never get out of here because I will always try to run away." Loki said confidently.

"Don't be so sure, love. He is going to come soon and train you. He will crush all of your hopes and dreams. Trust me. Why do you think that Olivia and I haven't left yet? Olivia is allowed to leave the apartment by herself and she always returns." Loki's eyes grew wide.

"Who is this man that strikes you all with such fear."

"You," That velvety voice spoke from somewhere in the dark room. "Can call me Master, Loki." He purred Loki tried to see where he was. "Adrianna, put the blindfold on him." His eyes were instantly covered.

"It is done, Master." Adrianna said after she had finished tying the blindfold and had backed away from Loki.

"So I hear that you are going to run no matter what. Well it looks like I am going to have to break in my little stallion." The velvety voice chuckled before Loki felt the crack of a belt across his body. He screamed in agony as the pain kept on for an eternity.

****Two Months Later** **

Thor glared at Fury, he had just refused to let the Avengers help him in his search for Loki any longer.

"How can you just give up? We need to find him!" Thor shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry, Thor but we have been looking for two months and nothing has come up. Even your 'pups' haven't found his scent anywhere."

_He is right, father. It's like he just vanished. _Aki spoke from somewhere else.

"Fine I shall look for him by myself!" Thor huffed as he stormed out of the room leaving Fury sighing.

Loki stared at himself in the full-length mirror, he was wearing a blue button up shirt with a black blazer over it and black slacks. It was his first time in two months that he had been let out of that hole and he was going to be someone's date that very night to a fancy party.

"Don't worry, Loki. He never lets the clients sleep with you your first few times going out. It is just to show you off." Olivia said fixing his collar. He nodded trying to keep himself calm. "Don't even try to run away. He will be watching." Loki shuddered, he still didn't know what he looked like but he was terrified of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you all know you don't have to worry about anything sexual happening to Loki in this. I couldn't bring myself to see that happening... EVER. I just thought I'd let you know that so that you aren't as worried about his well being and I know that it has changed drastically over the past few chapters but it will all makes sense in the end. That's all I have to say so on to chapter 14! OH! And I know that some people wanted me to tell them when I uploaded the new story I did but it is a different one from what I was talking about at that time but I thought I'd let you know anyways lol. Its called Just A Dream? If you were wondering. Anyways on to the reading!**

Tony leaned against the bar next to Pepper who was laughing with one of her girlfriends. He watched the boring faces of businessmen walk around the room, he was thinking about Thor's argument with Fury earlier in the day. He really did want to keep looking for Loki, it was something that he just felt he needed to do. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw an elderly man holding the arm of a man with shoulder length, black hair that he had tucked behind his ears, and pale skin. Tony slowly made his way across the floor toward the two men.

"Excuse me. Is that you, Loki?" He asked when he got close enough to be heard.

"Oh, you know my escort, Mr. Stark?" The old man asked him Loki looked at the ground avoiding all eye contact.

"He is an old friend. I haven't seen him in eleven years. Is it alright if I catch up with him?"

"Go. Have fun with your friend, Loki. I'll be here." The old man smiled at Loki, who bowed slightly and slid his arm out of the old man's and followed Tony.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing here?" Tony cried.

"I'm working."

"Working! He says. Do you know how long your brother and the Avengers have been looking for you?!" Loki stared at him.

"H-he's been looking for me?"

"We all have! He is worried sick! He is out looking for you right now! Even the pups have been trying to find you!" Loki covered his mouth to catch the sob that escaped his lips.

"Tony, I need you to do something for me." Loki whispered when he had collected himself. "When I am about to leave with my… client. I want you to ask him for the card of my boss he will know what you are talking about. Contact him and tell him you want me for some big party you are putting on to show me off."

"What are you talking about, Loki?" Tony asked very confused.

"Just do it but do not mention that I said anything to you!" Loki looked at him determined. He nodded before Loki made his way back to his client. Tony watched them for most of the night making Pepper worried, but before Loki and the elderly man left he made sure to get the business card of Loki's boss. There was no name on it just a number. When he and Pepper returned to Stark Tower they found Thor drinking himself into a stupor.

"Thor, I found your brother. I found Loki!" Tony shook his shoulders trying to get his attention.

"Loki? Where is he?"

"He was working but I have his boss's number so we can find him now." Thor stared at him with wide eyes for a long time before pulling him into a hug and suffocating him making Pepper giggle.

Loki stared at Olivia for a long time, he was trying to find a good excuse for the question she just asked.

"Who was that man you were talking to, Loki?" She asked louder, he felt like a child getting scolded for eating chocolate before dinner.

"An old friend. His name is Tony Stark." He said hoping that he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he already was.

"Wait, you mean THE Tony Stark?" She asked shocked he just nodded slowly. "Well, that changes things." She said before slamming the small door in his face.

"You know Mr. Stark? He's been trying to catch Mr. Starks eye for a long time." Adrianna said from somewhere in the dark room.

"I haven't seen him in eleven years." Loki said slowly making his way down the stairs to her side when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. His stomach lurched when he sat down.

"Are you alright? You look sick." She said touching his forehead with her wrist.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a little dizzy spell. I might just need to eat. I haven't eaten in a few days you know." He reassured her she just nodded.

"Didn't you eat at the party?"

"No, I tried but everything smelled horrible." He said crinkling his nose.

"Oh. Well you might get fed tonight for catching Stark's eye." She winked at him. They had become good friends in the past two months she was always with him since Olivia hadn't found anyone worth while since Loki had come. He hardly saw anyone besides Olivia when he saw outside of the little door. It made him wonder if there really were other girls here. The door flew open as he sat thinking about the past two months.

"Adrianna, blindfold him. NOW!" He heard his voice and instantly stilled as she covered his eyes. "Loki, I had my eyes on you the entire night. You were very friendly with Mr. Stark. I hope you didn't tell him that you were being held here against your will."

"No! I didn't! I told him that you were my boss and he just asked my client for your business card. I didn't say anything else to him! I swear!" He screamed as the belt cracked against his skin.

"LIES!" The velvet voice bellowed as another crack rang out in the dark room followed by screams. Adrianna sat in the corner sobbing quietly to herself.

Tony made his way to Fury pushing past everyone that refused to let him through.

"Mr. Stark." He said standing from the chair.

"Fury, we need to get Loki back. I know where he is now."

"Absolutely not!" Fury shouted at him.

"What? So you are just going to let Loki stay there."

"And where is 'there', Stark?"

"The red-light district, Fury." Tony leaned across the desk that divided them. Fury stared at him for a long time.

"You must be joking."

"He was escorting a man to a business party I went to last night." Fury sight before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Agent Hill!" He called and she stepped into his office.

"Sir?"

"Get me the Avengers. We have a mission." She nodded before disappearing.

Thor shaved his stubble and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He dressed in a suit to look more professional. He was supposed to meet Loki's 'boss' as Tony's assistant about having Loki for a party that Tony was going to have with a bunch of foreign friends. He stared at himself in the mirror and prayed that he could go through with the plan without getting angry. He made his way down the tower and out to the limo. The limo took him to the meeting spot. He sat in the open restaurant that he was supposed to for a long time before a woman with auburn hair and wearing a black dress walked up.

"You must be Mr. Stark's assistant." She said he stood and took her hand in his.

"And you are?"

"Olivia. I was sent here by my boss. He makes it a point not to show his face to new people."

"Of course." He pulled her chair out so she could sit. He went and took his seat.

"Now, what does Mr. Stark want our Loki for?" She asked smiling slyly at him.

"He wants to show him off to a bunch of his business associates at an upcoming party he is having. It will be very good business for you." Thor smiled back at her.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch he just wants to catch up with an old friend that he hasn't seen in a few years." Thor stared at her putting on his best poker face. "He'll pay whatever you want."

"When is the party?"

"Next week Friday."

"Hmm. I think Loki will be free that night. Let me talk to my boss. Excuse me for a moment." She stood and walked out of the restaurant.

"You're doing great Thor. Just stay calm and don't speak too formal." Clint said in his ear.

"I'm trying." He mumbled quietly. She walked back a few minutes later.

"We have a deal. I'll call Mr. Stark later about money later." He stood and they shook hands before she left the restaurant without another word.

"I'm on her tail." Clint said running somewhere probably on some rooftops above her. Thor sighed before leaving the restaurant and heading to the limo. It brought him back to Stark Tower where he changed back into his normal outfit.

_Pups, I am going to get your papa back._

_Let us join you, father. Please. _Thor sighed before giving in.

_ Very well. _He heard their howls in the forest.

**Next chapter Thor and Loki are going to be reunited! What will Thor say? What will Loki say? How is he going to take the news of his condition? Do I sound like one of those commercials? Ok. I'll stop. Well next chapter is going to be a good chapter. Well maybe not good but happy. Thanks as always for reading, lovelies. Smooches. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I was going to make you all squirm a bit longer but I thought that would be mean, so here is chapter 15. Enjoy. :)**

Loki was curled up in a ball against the wall, Adrianna sat opposite him just staring in shock. He had never beaten anyone as severely as he just did to Loki. They sat in silence, Loki sobbed silently and they heard doors opening and closing above them and people scurrying across the floors above them. They heard Olivia return and scream in delight.

"We've got him!" They heard her muffled cries of delight.

"You got him?" They heard his voice over everyone's confusion, everyone was silent when he spoke.

"Yes. He sent his assistant to set up the date. He wants Loki next week Friday." They could hear the smile in Olivia's voice.

"Hmm. Well you should probably go and bandage him up and feed him well."

"Why what's wrong with him, sir?"

"I punished him." Loki curled up more and tried to disappear into cracks of the wall.

"Oh. I'll go deal with him now then." She walked across the floor opening the small door letting light flood in again making Loki cry out.

Thor sat next to Clint staring at the building that the small woman had entered. It looked like any other apartment building on the street but there was something off about it that scared them.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Thor." He heard Clint say.

"Are Stark and the others coming?"

"I hope so. It looked like there was a lot of people in there."

"You weren't gonna start the party without us, were you?" Natasha spoke as she made her way toward them. Bruce and Steve were behind her and Stark was flying above them all.

_We're ready, father. _He heard Aki say, he didn't see them but he knew they were hiding somewhere on the ground below them.

"Let's get Loki back." Thor said after staring at the spine tingling building for a few more minutes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Olivia screamed at him before smacking him with a stick that she had brought down with her.

"What are you talking about?" He cringed when she hit him again.

"DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID?" She back handed him this time. "WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET STARK'S ATTENTION FOR YEARS! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM AND YET HE MAKES AN APPOINTMENT TO MEET A DAY LATER!" She whacked him over and over with the stick. "Coincidence? I think not." She lowered the stick leaving Loki sobbing.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything!" Loki cried.

"If he had to punish you, you obviously did."

"Olivia, leave him alone!" Adrianna said finally before lunging at her. They heard the door upstairs break down and everyone stilled before screams erupted through the halls.

Thor and the others ran through the house it wasn't very difficult being as it was all women and they just screamed and ran in the other direction.

"What is going on here?" They heard a man cry pushing his way through the hoard of screaming women and girls.

_Father! He has papa's blood on him! We can smell it! It's fresh too! _The pups growled from behind him. He glared at the man, he had short black hair and dark skin. He was about Thor's height but much thinner.

"Who are you?" Thor asked trying to keep the pups at bay for a little bit longer.

"My name is James. I live here. What are you doing in my house?" He asked innocently making the pups more angry.

"Looking for a man named Loki." Thor said matter-of-factly.

"Never heard of him." Thor grew impatient.

"Very well. Get him." He let the pups through. They jumped on James making him fall backwards they bit at his neck, tearing chunks of skin from his body, and causing blood curtailing screams from his mouth. Thor and the others left him searching the rooms for Loki. They had gotten through all of the rooms when the gagging screams from James had been silenced. Natasha walked past a little hole in the wall and backtracked to stare at it for a long time before kicking through it.

"HELP! PLEASE!" She heard a woman cry from the darkness. She ran down the stairs followed by Thor and the others. Loki was lying on top of the auburn haired woman that Thor had met earlier and a blonde haired woman was trying to lift his head up.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked pulling her away from Loki.

"Yes, but Loki h-he tried to save me from Olivia and now he won't wake up." She was shivering. Thor rushed over and pulled Loki into his arms rocking him back and forth.

"Loki?" His eyes filled with tears as he stared into Loki's dirty, pale face. "Loki, please wake up. I-I love you. I need you." He rubbed his thumb against Loki's jaw line as tears ran down his face.

"Thor?" It was barely a whisper that had escaped his lips.

"Yes, Loki. I am here."

"This is a good dream. I'm glad that you are the one here." He was speaking nonsense.

"Loki, I am here. It is really me." Loki slowly raised his hand and touched Thor's face.

"Thor, I am sorry that I ran away. I just didn't want you to miss out on everything that I couldn't give you. At least now that I have seen you one last time, even if it is a dream, I can live a long life and die happily."

"Loki, this is not a dream. I am really here and I want you to come with me." Loki blinked slowly before smiling.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes." Thor leaned down and kissed Loki lightly.

"I love you." He whispered before slowly closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

****Two Weeks Later****

Loki stared at Thor bewildered, his previous words made no sense to him.

"Y-you must be joking! Do not say things like that Thor!"

"I am not joking, Loki. When you disappeared I went and saw the Allfather and he told me that you are with child." Loki's eyes grew wide as he lost his footing. Thor acted quickly and lifted him off of the ground and set him on the bed.

"But I am- and you are- and that is-" Loki was spewing sentence fragments. "Impossible." He breathed.

"Oh, it is very possible, Loki." They both turned to the door where Odin's voice had traveled from.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"Hiemdall told me what has happened since you last came, Thor. I thought that it was time to tell you about what you were witnessing, Loki." Loki stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

"You mean, when I black out and I see that man who looks like Thor?" Thor stared at him in shock.

"You never told me that, Loki." He said confused.

"That is because I did not want to worry you." Loki said turning toward him. "Who is he?" Odin sighed and sat on the bed next to them.

"I am almost completely certain that it is your son, but I do not understand how he is able to speak to you."

"What?" Thor and Loki asked in sync.

"He is obviously from the future but how does he does it, I do not know." Odin shook his head back and forth staring at the ground. Loki stared at the small swelling that had started to form around his abdomen.

"Father," He said after a long time. "I-I was pregnant while I was," He struggled over the words for a few moments. "Being held captive. Do you think that the baby could-"

"Loki, do not talk like that!" Thor said placing his hand on the swell. "The baby is fine. You _both _are fine. And I will never let anything happen to either of you again." Thor touched Loki's face with his right hand.

"Thor, Loki. I must return to Asgard. Your mother shall begin to worry." Odin said standing. He made his way to the door. "I shall return when the baby is to be born." He nodded and was gone a moment later.

"Thor, where are the pups?" Loki asked after a long silence had settled between them.

"They are outside."

"Can you go and get them. We should probably tell them they are getting a baby brother." Thor stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking out the door. Loki looked down at the small swelling again. "So, you're the one who has been coming to see me." Loki touched his stomach delicately. "How did you even find me?"

"Loki?" He heard Thor's voice and looked toward the door to see the pups whimpering and making their way behind him.

"Aki, Aya. I missed you." He said as they rested their heads on his lap. They whimpered and stared up at him with sad eyes. "I am fine. Now, your father and I have some," He sighed. "News." They perked their heads up and stared at him confused.

"Loki is-" Thor stared but was cut off by Loki.

"I'm pregnant." They stared at him in disbelief. "I do not understand it either but you are both going to have a little brother." They stared at his stomach for a moment before showering him with kisses. "I love you too." He chuckled. Thor placed his hands on their heads and smiled at them when they looked at him.

"See Loki. I told you that you have already given me the most beautiful family. We have the pups and now a little one. What more could I ever ask for?" Loki's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Thor into an embrace.

**Only a few more chapters before this story will come to a close. I just want to thank you all again for joining me on this crazy ride, lovelies. Smooches. See you in chapter 16! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this one you need to pay attention to timeframes because it gets a little confusing if you don't. The first part with Odin is a month after the last chapter. It is pretty straight forward if you understand that. Anyways onto chapter 16! :D oh and no Loki was not raped... I refused to even think about that... *shudders* **

Odin sat with his hand over his face for a long time. He was trying to understand everything that was happening. Loki was pregnant and he couldn't explain how.

_I cannot just ask Laufey about this. He is dead. _Odin sighed as he ran through all of the possible things he could do.

"Darling?" Frigga asked invading his thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you alright? You have been this way since you returned from Midgard almost a month ago."

"Has it been that long already?" He scoffed. "My how time does fly."

"Darling?" He finally looked at her.

"Something has happened and I have no clue how or what to do about it."

"D-did something happen to Thor and Loki? What is it?" She was frantic.

"No, it is nothing to worry about. I just need to find a way to understand this." Odin stood and left her confused.

Thor pulled Loki closer to him, Loki was shivering and gladly accepted the warm embrace.

"T-Thor." His teeth were chattering. "W-why i-is it so c-cold?" It was already almost summer they should be able to sleep without having four blankets on to keep them warm.

"I do not know, Loki." Thor held him as close as he could, Loki's stomach was bigger now it had been almost three months since Odin had come and spoke with them. They still didn't know how Loki was able to have a child and they didn't know what was going to happen when the child was to be born. They were walking into everything completely blind. "Loki, you are about five months along now right?" Thor said after a moment.

"I suppose so, why do you ask?" Loki looked up at him.

"You would think that father would have come to see us to at least tell us how it is possible and what we need to do when you give birth."

"I guess so." Thor stared down at him for a moment.

"I don't know maybe I am just worrying too much." He kissed Loki's forehead. "Go back to sleep, love. You need it."

"You need not worry, Thor. Everything shall be fine." Loki said before lightly kissing Thor's lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Thor kissed him back lovingly a smile spread across Loki's lips.

_Someone must know something! There has to be another case like Loki's! _Odin lamented to himself as he closed yet another book. He had found nothing in the past three months, since Frigga had dragged him from his own thoughts, about any man ever being with child. It was driving him mad. He was running out of time, if this was a regular pregnancy he only had a month give or take a week or two until the baby was due. If it wasn't the baby could be born at anytime and that scared him.

"Allfather, you summoned me?" Sif asked dragging him from his despair.

"Yes, I want you and the warriors three to go to the other realms and find out if there has ever been any man that has been with child."

"Why?"

"I do not have time to explain just go forth post haste!" Sif nodded before leaving him.

Loki stared at the massive swell on his abdomen he was eight and a half months along now and he could barely move without someone helping him. Luckily, he was with Thor and the Avengers in a safe house that S.H.I.E.L.D had let them use for the time being.

"Loki, are you hungry?" Natasha touched his shoulder.

"A bit." He said looking up at her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist helping him out of the chair.

"Let's go get you something to eat then."

"Is Thor back yet?" He asked when she had sat him at the table.

"Not yet." She said looking through the cupboards. "Whatchya wanna eat?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Meat. As long as it is meat I do not care." He licked his lips thinking about blood running down his throat from the kill. He hadn't hunted in almost a year why was he thinking about this now? He shook his head.

"I think we have some steak. You want me to have Clint fire up the grill?"

"Yes, please." His stomach was growling now and the baby leapt in anticipation of the meal that was coming.

Thor, Tony, and Steve had been gone for two weeks already. They were looking for someone who would listen to them. They were running out of time, Loki was about to pop and they still didn't know what to expect. Tony had been making calls to all of the top medical facilities in the United States and Europe, but so far no one would stay on the line long enough to listen to him.

"Shit." He breathed. "That's all the numbers and favors I got." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That cannot be it! There must be more!" Thor slammed his fist on Tony's desk.

"Thor, calm down. We are gonna get through this." Steve said touching his shoulder. He slumped back into the chair and covered his face.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I cannot let Loki see my fear."

"Thor." Tony said standing from his desk. "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing has happened yet and I don't think anything will happen."

"How can you just sit there and not worry?"

"Thor, we are scared shitless." Tony said and Steve nodded when Thor looked up at him. "We know what you are going through, we've gotten attached to him over these past eight months too you know. We all want to keep Loki from any harm."

"I know but he is supposed to be able to rely on me and I cannot even tell him truthfully that I am not afraid. This all frightens me."

"Thor," Steve spoke finally. "Are you afraid of becoming a father?" Thor stared at him in shock for a long time.

"Y-yes. My father was a bad example as a father he always favored me over Loki and I was so used to it that I became blind to everything around me. I do not want to treat my child like that." Thor's voice was shakey.

"Thor, you don't need to be afraid of stuff like that. If you tell yourself that you aren't going to treat your child like that then you won't." Steve touched his shoulder.

"This all terrifies me, my friends." Thor said with tears welling in his eyes.

Odin stared at the piles of books that filled the room in despair. There was nothing. _NOTHING! _Anywhere. There was only a week or so left before Loki would deliver and he was rushing trying to find something that would help them.

"Allfather," Sif said opening the door. "We have found someone."

"Where are they!?" Odin stood and rushed over to her.

"She is waiting in the thrown room."

"Take me to her! We have no time left to waste."

Loki stared at the piece of meat that Clint had slapped on his plate with blood lust in his eyes. He bit into it savoring every bite.

"Clint, this is the best steak you have ever made." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you." He chuckled before cutting into his own steak. Natasha and Bruce stared at their plates thinking for a while.

"Taffa? Broof? Awe you guys ok?" Loki said with his mouth still full of steak. They laughed before answering.

"Yeah. I am just worried about Thor and the others. They haven't called in a while and they should be here by now." Natasha said.

"So am I, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." Bruce reassured him. He looked between them both for a while before swallowing his food.

"I am sure that they are fine." They all nodded to him before they continued eating in silence.

Odin stared in disbelief at what the woman had just said to him.

"Y-you cannot be serious."

"I have seen it happen with my own eyes." She said simply. Odin fell back onto his thrown.

"I-I must go! I need to warn them." Odin stood and rushed out of the room leaving the woman and Sif alone.

Thor stepped into the safe house and was instantly tackled by a very pregnant Loki. He was sniffling into Thor's chest.

"Where have you been!? We have been worried sick!" Loki began to pound on his chest.

"Sorry. We were looking for something and we had to scour the world for it." Thor said grabbing Loki's wrists.

"Well, just do not do that again." Loki said pouting at him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Loki, I shall never understand you."

"Can we come in the house now?" Tony asked sarcastically from behind them. They moved out of Steve and Tony's way.

"Sorry it wasn't really my fault." Thor said looking at Loki who blushed.

"My fault all of my feelings just erupted at once."

"He's been like that the past few minutes." Natasha said coming to meet them.

"How is he besides that?" Thor asked.

"Fine. Just really emotional." She giggled. "But that's normal, especially around this time." There was a banging on the door. They all turned and stared at it confused.

"THOR! OPEN THE DOOR! It is urgent that I speak with you now!" It was Odin everyone turned and stared at him, he slowly made his way to the door confused.

**So after reading all of your reviews from the last chapter I seriously thought about something. When I had finally decided what direction this was going to go in I thought about making a sequel with Thor and Loki's child but I didn't know for sure if I really wanted to. So I am seriously thinking about this decision. I don't know if I am going to do it yet, but I'm seriously considering it. I will ask you what you lovelies think later when this is almost done and you understand where I am going with the end of the story, but for now I am not going to spoil anything for you and do some serious thinking on my part. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys. So, this chapter is a little gory, just so you know. There is only going to be, at the most, three more chapters of this then I am going to be done with this. **

"What is it, father? Did something happen to mother?" Thor asked after he opened the door and saw the terrified look on Odin's face.

"No, nothing is wrong with your mother, but I need to talk to you in private." Odin walked past him quickly. Thor followed, genuinely worried. When they had stepped into Thor and Loki's room Odin turned and stared at him for a long time.

"Father? Just tell me what is wrong."

"We need to remove the child from Loki's body before it rips him apart."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"I finally found someone who knew about this sort of thing and she had witnessed what happens when a man gives birth."

"What happens?"

"About a week before the child is supposed to be born the man will start to crave meat all of the time, then a few days before it is due they start to get emotional, and then they will think that they have a stomach ache and then the child will rip it's way out of their body." Thor stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you cannot be serious." They heard screams outside the door. They both rushed over and opened it quickly to find Natasha staring at them in horror.

"Tell me you're lying!" She yelled.

"I am not." Odin stared into her face.

"Loki has been craving meat everyday for the past week and the past few days he's been an emotional rollercoaster!"

"Then we must move quickly." Odin said walking past her. "Where is he?"

"He was lying on the couch because he got a stomach ache sudden-" Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening.

"NO!" Thor ran as fast as he could to get to the living room. Odin and Natasha were right behind him, they only paused for a second when they heard Loki cry out.

"Loki, what's wrong?" They heard Tony ask.

"M-my stomach." Loki choked out when they got to the doorway.

"Loki!" Thor cried as he pushed his way through Tony and the others.

"Thor. I'm fine do not worry." Loki tried to reassure him.

"No you are not fine. You are about to go into labor." He said touching Loki's face lightly.

"Is that not a good thing?" Loki asked before another shooting pain ran through his stomach.

"Loki," Odin finally spoke.

"What is it, father?" He said after a long pause.

"We need to remove the baby or it will tear you apart." Loki stared at him in shock for a long time.

"W-what if the baby gets hurt by it?"

"Loki, it is not worth you being killed." Thor huffed.

"It is not worth the baby dying either!" Loki yelled at him.

"Loki, you need to listen to them. They only want what's best for you." Natasha said calmly making her way to his side.

"What if this is what I think is best for both of us?" Loki cried. They all stared at him for a long time.

"Loki, I cannot lose you again." Thor's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes.

"You won't lose me. I know that we both shall make it through this." Loki placed his hand over his stomach lightly and smiled.

"How do you know?" Thor sobbed.

"I just do." Loki touched Thor's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do not be afraid." He said before they all heard a cracking sound followed by Loki's cries of pain.

"LOKI!" Thor cried as he picked Loki off of the couch. "Father, what do we do?!" He cried in Odin's direction.

"Put him somewhere sturdy and tie his arms and legs down. We do not need him thrashing about." Thor nodded and rushed him to the kitchen as the others ran ahead of him clearing the counter off and getting supplies that they thought fit. Thor set him on the counter lightly and touched his face.

"Loki? Look at me." He pushed Loki's hair out of his face trying to get his attention. "Loki." Natasha came rushing back with cloth to get his hands and feet out of the way. When they were just about finished tying his legs they heard a ripping sound that made them tie faster.

"Son, you need to help the baby." Odin said holding out a small knife. Thor stared at it his hands shaking.

"I'll do it." Clint volunteered touching Thor's shoulder. Thor nodded at him and looked back at Loki who's shirt was splattered with blood now. Clint took the knife and slowly made his way over to Loki. Natasha ripped Loki's shirt open, there was little hand print like bruises covering his stomach. They found where the blood had come from, there was a small wound on Loki's side that had blood flowing from it.

"You need to be very careful. Any wrong move and you could hit the baby." Odin said, Clint nodded and stared at Loki's stomach for a long time.

"Loki where is the baby?" Clint asked touching the massive swell lightly with his hand.

"…left side." Loki breathed. Clint carefully cut into Loki's left side careful not to cut too deep into his stomach.

"Natasha take this and get me some gloves. I'm gonna try and pull the baby out." He said holding out the knife to her. Bruce rushed to his office and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and ran back to the others.

"Here." He said handing them over to Clint."

"Thanks." Clint said pulling them on before reaching into Loki's stomach.

"Loki, are you ok?" Steve asked trying to get a response from him.

"I am fine. I feel nothing." Loki smiled weakly at them all. Thor stared at Loki's face not wanting to look anywhere else. He tried to keep his fear and worry to himself but it was written across his entire face. Clint felt something move where Loki said the baby had been and slowly inched closer to it.

"I think I might have found it." He said, it moved when his hands touched it lightly. This was definitely the baby. He wrapped his hands around the small thing and pulled out a crying baby boy. Natasha gasped and grabbed towels to wrap the baby in as Bruce cut the umbilical cord.

"What is it?" Loki asked, his voice was hoarse.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." Natasha smiled at the bundle and made her way to Loki so that he could see him. Thor turned and stared at the small creature that was his son and instantly smiled.

"He is so… tiny." Loki whispered touching the baby's face.

"What's his name gonna be?" Steve asked what all of them were thinking.

"Faolan." Thor said staring at Loki again.

"Faolan." Loki said nodding at him before slowly closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Loki? Loki!" Thor cried.

"Son, let him sleep. He needs to sleep in order for his magic to repair his body." Thor stared at Odin for a while before nodding. They all took turns watching him for the next three days as he slept, his wounds closed themselves before their very eyes on the second day. Faolan hardly ever cried and stared at them with eyes that could reach into their very souls. He had Thor's golden hair and Loki's pale skin and dark eyes. They all doted on him.

_Father. Has the baby been born yet? _Aki asked at the end of the second day.

_Yes. Would you like to see Faolan? _He asked them.

_YES! _They cried together. Thor smiled when he heard them howling in the woods behind the safe house. They were at the back door yipping and barking a few minutes later. Tony let them in.

"I suppose you two are here to see your brother." He chuckled sipping a glass of scotch. They nodded at him. "Thor's in the living room holding the little tike." They made their way through the house toward Thor.

"Come. He is sleeping." They slowly made their way to his side and he held out the pale child.

_Father, what does Faolan mean? _They asked after they stared at the baby for a long time.

"Little wolf." He replied staring at them. They took in his scent and kissed the baby's face making him squirm. "Shh, my son. 'tis only your brother and sister welcoming you into the world." Thor said rocking him slowly back and forth.

_Little wolf is very fitting for him, father. _Aya said staring at the small baby lovingly.

_He is very tiny. _Aki agreed with her. Thor chuckled.

"I know."

_Where is Papa? _They asked looking around the room. Thor stared at the closed door that was adjacent them.

"He is sleeping. His body is healing itself from the birth."

_Healing itself? What happened, father? _Thor explained what Loki had to endure to bring Faolan into the world. _I-is he going to be alright. _

"I hope so." Thor said staring out the window.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bed in the spare room. He looked around and slowly sat up to find Natasha sitting on a chair in the corner, her eyes were closed.

"Tasha?" He said his voice was groggy. She instantly rushed to his side.

"Loki, are you alright?" She asked touching his forehead.

"Thirsty." He coughed she grabbed him a glass that sat on the bedside table.

"Here." He chugged the glass of water thankfully.

"Thanks. What happened?" He asked after he had caught his breath again.

"You went into labor. Do you remember?" She asked taking the cup from him.

"I remember having a stomach ache and then… nothing." He looked down at his now flat stomach. "Is the baby alright?" He asked leaning forward.

"Your son is fine." She smiled as his face instantly lit up.

"Faolan. That is his name, yes?" He said remembering Thor standing over him holding a little bundle that was their son.

"Yes. Would you like to meet him?" She asked he nodded enthusiastically. She helped him to stand. "Let me see your stomach." She said, he looked at her puzzled before lifting his shirt. She inspected his abdomen thoroughly, there was not a single scratch on him. It was like nothing had happened.

"Well?" He asked getting impatient. She smiled before nodding.

"Alright let's go meet your son." She helped him out of the room and led him into the living room where Thor was holding a tiny object that he assumed to be their son. Thor was telling the pups a story and they sat engrossed, listening to every word he said with complete wonder.

"And then your papa jumped in front of me and stopped them from…" He trailed off when he saw Loki standing in the doorway.

"Do you ever get tired of telling that story?" Loki said shaking his head and smiling.

"Loki." He whispered before standing and crossing the room in two quick strides. "Are you alright?" He asked touching his face with one hand.

"Yes. I do not feel anything, I barely remember anything. I remember having a stomach ache and you saying his name." Loki said staring up at him. "Can I see him?" Loki asked looking down at the sleeping angel.

"Of course." Thor said handing him the baby. Loki pulled the blanket away from the baby's face and gasped.

"H-he's beautiful and so small." Loki kissed Faolan's forehead. Thor smirked.

"He looks just like you." He said touching Faolan's face. Loki's face instantly turned scarlet. Thor chuckled before kissing his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered against Loki's temple.

**Three Years Later**

Clint sat at the top of the house staring down at the ground trying to find him. He didn't see him anywhere.

"Come on, where are you?" He whispered to himself scanning the surrounding area.

"Got you, uncle Clint!" Faolan cried jumping on his back and pushing him over.

"AHH! How do you do that?!" Clint chuckled pulling him into a hug. Faolan grinned that stupid grin that would make anyone melt into his grasp. "You're gonna make a great assassin some day. Even better than Tasha." Clint said picking him up and jumping off of the roof and heading into the house.

"Where have you two been?" Loki asked looking at them from the book he was reading.

"Playing." Faolan said giggling. Clint set him on the ground.

"Go help your papa make dinner. I gotta go see what Fury wants." Clint nudged Faolan towards Loki.

"Has Thor returned yet?" Loki asked looking at him expectantly. Clink turned and stared at him.

"Not yet." Loki nodded before pulling Faolan into his lap.

"Come on, pup let us go and make something. Maybe Aya and Aki will stop by today." Loki kissed his head.

"YAY!" Faolan shouted bouncing up and down. Clint stared at them for a moment longer before making his way to Tony's office where Fury was waiting for him.

"Fury." He said closing the door behind him. Natasha was standing in the corner staring at him.

"Clint, Natasha, we've got a problem." He said staring out the window.

Loki handed Faolan a cracker to snack on while he decided on what to make for dinner. Tony, Bruce, and Steve walked into the kitchen as he was staring into the cupboard at the piles of noodle boxes and cereal.

"What's going on, squirt?" Tony asked ruffling Faolan's blonde curly locks that fell into his eyes.

"Making dinner with, Papa." He smiled with a mouthful of cracker.

"Ooh sounds like fun. Can we help?" Steve said looking at Loki.

"Could always use the help." He smiled at them. They walked around the counter and pulled out random ingredients until they decided on what to make. They all agreed on spaghetti and dove in. Bruce and Steve worked on making sauce, while Tony boiled water for the noodles, and Loki made garlic bread with Faolan. Faolan burst out into a fit of giggles when the sauce bubbled over the pan and made a mess all over the floor and counter.

"Are you guys making dinner or a mess?" Natasha said staring at them with a smile on her face.

"Mess!" Faolan cried.

"Dinner." The others said in unison.

"I think Faolan is right. This looks more like a mess than dinner." She said making her way into the kitchen to lend a hand.

"Where uncle Clint?" Faolan asked staring at the doorway waiting for him to appear.

"He had to go on a job." She said kneeling down and looking him in the face. She pushed the blond curls from his eyes. "He'll be back before you know it." She winked and kissed his forehead. Loki looked over at her and sighed before putting on a smile.

"Is Fury still here?" He asked when they were close to being done. "Here, pup go put these plates on the table." Loki passed him the plates.

"Yeah, he's in the office still." Natasha said following Faolan just in case he accidentally dropped the plates.

"I should go and ask him if he would like some dinner." Loki said making his way to the office door. The others followed him with their eyes. "Fury?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Fury said after a moment. Loki opened the door and slowly made his way into to the dark office.

"We are almost done with dinner. You are most welcome to join us." Loki twiddled his fingers while he stared at his back.

"What are we having?" He asked not turning from the window.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Sounds delicious. I'll be out in a second." Loki nodded before leaving him alone. He made his way back to the kitchen where Steve was grabbing the bread out of the oven and Tony was carrying the pan of sauce to the table. He sat at the table next to Faolan who was bouncing in his seat. Natasha put the bib around his neck.

"Just in case." She winked when he looked up at her confused. "It could get messy." He giggled and picked up his fork before looking over at Loki.

"Papa?"

"Yes, love?" Loki said looking at him.

"When is daddy coming home?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Loki smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I do not know."

"Where is he?"

"I do not know." Faolan sighed and stared down at his empty plate.

"I miss him."

"As do I, pup." Loki said patting his hand. "As do I." Tony and the others all sat at the table. Steve began to dish out food onto all the plate when Fury finally came out of the office and sat with them.

"Looks good. Did you help make this, kiddo?" He asked Faolan who giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Explains why it looks so good. These guys can't cook for their lives." He joked.

"Well, I didn't help that much. I just helped with the bread." He said looking at Loki who smiled. "They made e'rything else."

"I'm impressed." Fury said looking at everyone before they all took a bite of spaghetti. Loki and the others sputtered when the sauce hit their tongues.

"Tony what did you put in this?!" They cried.

"Uh… Hot sauce." He said innocently. They stared at him in disbelief. "What?! I thought it needed a little kick!" They all burst into laughter. Faolan stared at them confused.

"It tastes good to me." He said taking another bite. Loki leaned over and ruffled his hair before kissing his temple.

"See he likes it." Tony said before getting slapped in the back of the head by Steve and Bruce. Faolan giggled with a noodle sticking out of his mouth. They all joined in and finished eating as much as they could of the strange spicy spaghetti.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait I was planning on uploading this sooner but some things came up and I just haven't been feeling it. I am going to try and work on chapter 20 today. **

Loki sat on the couch not seeing the movie that was on the screen he ran his hand through Faolan's curly hair absentmindedly. The others watched him intensely, they knew that he was worried and that he could break down any moment. Faolan's head drooped and his Loki's thigh.

"Come on, pup. Time for bed." Loki said lifting him up and making his way to the bedroom. The others followed him with their eyes, when he didn't return they decided to have a meeting.

"Ok, we seriously need to figure out where Thor is!" Tony cried they all shushed him.

"He hasn't been home in three months!" Steve said looking between all of them.

"And where had Clint been? He hasn't come back since Fury sent him off God knows where almost a month ago!" Natasha said. They couldn't put the puzzle together.

"This makes no sense." Bruce said after a few minutes of silence.

"The only thing that I can gather from all of this is Fury. I gotta call Pepper and see if she can dig anything up." Tony said pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Fury has something to do with this." Natasha said looking out the window.

"I feel like it's only a matter of time before he comes for one of us." Bruce said what everyone was thinking.

"Guys." Steve said hitting Tony's shoulder as he looked out the window. His eyes were growing wide.

"What?" They asked crowding around him and staring out the window with him.

"Do you know what night it is?" He asked pointing out the window, Natasha gasped before they all ran out of the room and burst into Loki's.

Thor and Clint stared at each other before looking up at the sky.

"You think it's happening?" Clint asked and Thor scoffed

"Has it happened every time for the past three years?" Thor asked sarcastically.

"I suppose so." Clint sighed looking up at the sky again. "Guess we better get back to the mission then. You know Loki and Faolan miss you." Thor looked at him.

"I know. Do you think that I do not miss them?" Clint shook his head back and forth.

"Just giving you something to help you push forward." Thor chuckled before they continued through the trees.

Loki held Faolan to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh. I know, pup, I know." Faolan sobbed and jerked back and forth.

"It… hurts!"

"I know." Loki held him closer. He kissed his head praying that it would be over soon. The others burst into the room and huddled around Loki on the bed.

"Fight it, baby." Natasha said touching his cheek.

"I-I am trying!" Faolan cringed again and the others felt his pain in their hearts. There were howls in the distance and they all looked toward the door waiting for them.

"Hold on, love. Just a little bit longer." Loki said holding him as his breathes grew more labored. The howls grew closer now and Loki prayed that it would end soon.

"Papa, I can't fight it any longer." Faolan cried as his body shook again. Aya and Aki ran into the room panting for breath as Tony lifted Faolan off of Loki.

"You don't have to anymore." He said setting him on Aki's back he grabbed his fur as Aki and Aya sprinted out of the house. The others ran after the three of them into the woods. Aya lifted Faolan off of Aki's back by the collar of his shirt. He cringed for a few moments before his skin began to tear and his bones cracked. Loki couldn't bare to watch this yet again. He turned as tears filled his eyes.

"This is my fault, you know." He said after he heard another howl of agony.

"Loki, this is not your fault." Natasha said grabbing his shoulders and making him look at her.

"Yes, it is. If I would not have changed Thor into a wolf none of this would have happened!" Loki yelled at her.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Loki." They all turned when they heard the tiny howl that they knew was Faolan. He stood on all fours his body covered in white fur. Loki slowly made his way towards him.

"Faolan." He whispered holding out his hand toward the white wolf cub that was sniffing the ground around him. He lifted his head recognizing the voice that was his father. He yipped and bounded over to him sniffing and licking his hand.

_Papa,_ Aki said suddenly invading Loki's thoughts. _We need to take him for the night. You know that._

"I know." Loki said frustrated before kissing Faolan's head and standing. He whimpered until Aya came and picked him up by the nape of neck. Loki watched his white fur shinning in the moon light for a long time until it finally disappeared into the dense trees.

"Loki," Natasha said touching his shoulder after a long time.

"I am coming." He said over his shoulder before turning and linking his arm in hers as they walked back into the house.

"Loki we really need to find a way to break this…. Whatever it is." Steve said grabbing his hand as they sat at the table.

"You don't think I know that?! I have been trying to find something, ANYTHING! That could help us since we first found out about this! It has been happening since he was a month old! Three years!" Loki cried pounding on the table.

"Loki, calm down." Tony said grabbing the sides of his face. They stared at his tear streaked face. Loki sniffled.

"I just want Thor to come back already. I can't do this by myself anymore!" Loki sobbed.

"You're not alone, Loki." Bruce said tilting his head to the side. "We are all here to help you carry the burden."

"We are a family." Natasha said kissing his forehead. Loki closed his eyes and pulled them all into a tight embrace.

"Don't leave me alone." He whispered when he let go of them.

"Never." Natasha said.

"You guys wanna sleep in the living room?" Tony suggested they all looked at each other and nodded. He, Steve, and Bruce went to go find as many comforters and pillows they could. Loki and Natasha moved the coffee table and the couch to one side of the room to make space. They began to set the room up as soft cushions came flying into the room. When the room was completely redecorated and they couldn't find anything else to sleep on they all collapsed on the huge makeshift bed giggling. Loki was in the middle, Natasha and Bruce were on his right, and Steve and Tony on his left. They laid in the darkness for a moment before they all fell asleep.

Natasha stared at the strange scene that was before her for a long time. Loki was still in the middle but now he was cuddled up into Tony's chest, whose arm was draped over him protectively. Steve held Tony's waist as he spooned him and had his nose in Tony's hair. Bruce was lying on Loki's right side spooning him and draping his arm and leg over the other three.

"Well then, I think I missed something." She snorted. The door opened and closed and Fury stepped into the living room.

"Ok, what in the HELL am I looking at here?!" Fury yelled making Tony and the others sputter and look at what they were doing. Tony, Steve, and Bruce jumped up and shivered. Loki shivered before pulling the blanket over him and falling back asleep.

"What is it, Fury?" Natasha asked as the three 'cuddle buddies' were blaming each other about whose fault it was that they were in that awkward position.

"We have a problem." He said Tony and the other two instantly grew quiet to listen.

"What happened?" She asked hoping that Loki was still asleep.

"We've lost contact with Barton and his… partner." He said looking over at Loki.

"What?" They all asked in unison before looking at Loki again trying not to wake him.

"It was last night at about midnight. They were checking in when all of a sudden, nothing. Radio silence." Fury said.

"So what are you saying?" She asked not liking where this was going.

"We need you to go find them." She sighed before looking back at Loki again.

"I was afraid of that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Four Months Later**

Loki stared at Bruce who was reading a book to Faolan. He sighed and turned to leave the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and stared into the fridge, not looking for anything in particular.

"He's asleep." Bruce said making Loki jump.

"That's good. Did he ask you about Thor and the others?" Loki asked not looking at him.

"Luckily no. I really wouldn't know what to tell him if he did."

"Has Fury called yet?" Loki closed his eyes.

"No, why? Are you expecting a call from him?"

"It's been two months since he came and got Steve. So, I am pretty sure that he going to come and get you next." Loki scoffed.

"I bet you the next call Fury makes is going to say that they are all coming home." Loki sighed.

"I do not think so."

"Papa?" Faolan asked they both turned and saw him rubbing his eyes and holding the teddy bear that Tony had gotten him right before he was taken on the mysterious mission.

"What's wrong, pup?" Loki asked rushing over and kneeling down, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I had a scary dream." He sniffled. Loki shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"Come on. Back to bed and you can tell Papa all about it." He said lifting him off of the ground and carrying him back to his bed.

Thor stared at Natasha, Tony, and Steve in disbelief. He hadn't seen them in what felt like years.

"How did you get here?" Clint asked them breaking the silence.

"Where is here?" Natasha asked looking around the damp, dark room.

"We do not know. We have been here for a very long time though." Thor said finally.

"We have been looking for you for about four months now." Steve said stepping forward.

"Clint left about a month before Natasha did."

"How long have I been gone?" Thor asked after a long silence.

"Seven months. Give or take a week." Tony said Thor turned and stared at him in horror.

"No. I-it can't be. What about Loki and Faolan? Are they alright?" Thor's voice was rising, he was starting to get frantic.

"They are fine. Bruce is with them. Hopefully, we can find a way out of here before Fury goes to get Bruce." Steve said kicking a rock.

"Fury?" Thor asked him.

"Yeah, he's the one who has been getting us like clockwork every few months saying that we are needed because someone else has disappeared while looking for you." Natasha said.

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah, you disappeared on a mission that he sent you on, didn't you?" She asked him looking skeptical.

"He never sent me on a mission. I went to go ask my father a question about Faolan and when I came back someone jumped me and next thing I know everything goes dark and when I wake up I'm in here."

"Son of a bitch." Tony said. "He played all of us, but what the hell could he possibly want?" They all began to pace back and forth.

"Loki." Thor whispered.

"Loki?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Loki and Faolan." Clint said.

"What the fuck do they want them for?" Tony asked getting irritated.

"Well, Faolan does turn into a wolf and he will be a great assassin some day." Clint said rubbing his face and sighing.

"What does he want with Loki then?" Natasha asked not quite understanding.

"I think he is still angry about what he did to you."

"That was almost fifteen years ago!" Natasha cried.

Bruce stared at the phone in shock, Fury was coming in an hour, and he knew exactly what that meant.

"Was that Fury?" Loki asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. He's gonna be here in about an hour." Bruce sighed.

"You better say goodbye to Faolan. Valhalla knows when you shall see him again." Loki scoffed.

"No I don't think I need to."

"Why not? He adores you. He will be heart broken when he finds out you are gone in the morning."

"Because I am not leaving."

"What?" Loki stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't leave you and Faolan here alone." Bruce said touching his shoulder. "Thor would be pissed if I did that. He would rather I stay here to protect you than go out and look for him."

"He would say something like that." Loki scoffed.

Fury came exactly an hour later and walked right through the front door and made his way to Tony's office.

"Dr. Banner. We need to talk." He said as he passed them. Loki and Bruce looked at each other before they both followed him to Tony's office. "Just Bruce, Loki."

"Sorry but whatever you need to say you can say in front of Loki." Bruce said closing the door behind them.

"Fine." Fury sighed. "We need your help to find the others."

"Sorry I can't." Bruce said barely letting Fury finish.

"I-I'm sorry. Why can't you help?"

"Because I have a job here that I need to take care of."

"I would strongly advise you to help find the others."

"And why is that?" Bruce asked getting closer.

"It would be good for your health." Fury said mysteriously.

"What about our health?" Loki asked suspiciously. Fury turned and stared at him for a moment.

"I will take you and your son to a secure locations." Fury paused staring at him. "Loki."

"Locations? As in separate locations? You mean you are separating them?" Bruce asked him.

"No. I am sorry but I will not be separated from my son. Ever." Loki said turning to leave the room. A large man stood in his way and he saw another man opening the door to Faolan's room.

"I think you should reconsider that." Fury said Bruce glared at him.

"Papa? What going on?" They heard Faolan's small voice before a scream. "Leave me alone! I don wanna go with you!"

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Loki screamed as the man picked Faolan off of the ground and threw him over his shoulder. Faolan began to hit the man with his teddy bear.

"Fury tell your men to put him down and get out. Now." Bruce said trying to sound calm but they could all hear the irritation in his voice.

"Or what? You going to hulk out and risk hurting him?" Fury asked nodding at the screaming child who was being carried to the front door. Loki tried to push past the man that stood in his way but he was shoved back.

"HEY!" Bruce stepped forward and grabbed Loki before he fell into the desk.

"I'm fine. Just stay calm." Loki reassured him. _Thor, where are you!? _Loki cried out in his mind praying that Thor would hear him.

Thor sat slumped in the corner staring at the others trying to find a way out of the room.

_Thor. _He heard a whisper in the back of his mind and he instantly stood and looked around.

"Loki?" He said aloud and everyone turned and looked at him. "I heard him. It was a faint whisper but I heard him." He explained.

"Is he ok?" Natasha asked stepping toward him.

"I do not know. Let me ask." Thor closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Thor, where are you?! _He heard Loki cry.

_Loki? Are you alright? _Thor asked him trying to stay calm.

_THOR? Thank Valhalla! I need your help Fury has gone crazy! He is taking Faolan! _Thor's eyes opened instantly as anger burned inside him.

"Time to go." He said they all looked at him confused as he made his way to the opposite wall.

They stared at Fury who looked at the clock Bruce stood in front of Loki protectively.

"Well, I think it's about time we go, Dr. Banner." He said finally looking at them.

"Um. I think I am going to have to decline. I am staying here until Thor and the others get back." Fury tilted his head to the side.

"Bring the kid in here." Fury said toward into his ear piece. Faolan and a tall man in a suit were there a few seconds later.

"Papa. Uncle Bruce?" Faolan looked at them with tears streaming down his face and his lip was quivering.

"We are fine. Everything is going to be fine, love." Loki smiled at him reassuringly. Faolan sniffled.

"We all know about his so called 'condition.' What we don't know is if he is going to have control over it." Fury said walking toward Faolan.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"Are you absolutely positive he won't lose control and kill someone?"

"He won't. Aya and Aki are keeping him under control and he only transforms one night a month."

"Really? What if he is like doctor Banner and starts to change when he gets angry?"

"HE WON'T!" Loki screamed. "He never gets angry! He is always so calm and loving."

"I'm sorry, Loki but I can't take that chance. Your brother tried to defend you but you still tried to kill us." Fury ruffled Faolan's curly locks before looking up at Loki and Bruce. He held his hand out to the man that stood next to him and was handed a gun.

"NO!" Loki screamed as he and Bruce rushed forward. There was a bang and screams from men outside. Fury turned and looked down the hall. Thor and the others stood where the door used to be.

"Did we miss anything?" He asked walking toward Fury slowly. Loki grabbed Faolan and pulled him to the back wall of the office.

"Thor." Fury said nodding to him.

"If I heard right it sounded like you were going to kill my son." Thor said finally standing in front of him.

"He is a danger to himself and everyone around him!" Fury said pointing at Loki and Faolan.

"No, he isn't." Clint said stepping forward.

"He is the sweetest child I have ever met." Natasha said pushing her way past Fury and rushing over to Loki and Faolan. She pulled them both into a hug before turning and standing in front of them protectively. Bruce walked over and stood beside her.

"If you want him you are going to have to go through us." He said after smiling at Loki.

"Why are you defending him? His father tried to take over the world. He killed not only hundreds of my agents but one of my best. If you all forgot." Fury said glaring at Loki.

"That was almost fifteen years ago! You need to move on!" Steve yelled stepping forward.

"He's changed, Fury! Loki hasn't hurt a fly since he was in that house and that was only because it was absolutely necessary!" Tony yelled throwing his hands in the air when Fury scoffed.

"No one really changes. Not that much. Did you see what he did to that hunter?" Thor scoffed.

"That was years ago and that was because they attacked us. What was he supposed to do let them kill me and the pups?"

"He still has the killer instinct does he not and what about your son? He changes into a wolf! What do you think he is going to do when someone threatens his or your life, hmm?" Fury began to pace and they all kept their eyes on him.

"I am looking for a way to get rid of that." Thor said after he sighed.

"What?" Loki and Fury asked in unison.

"I went to go and ask my father if he knew anyone that could help us with our situation. He was going to talk to his contacts and see what he could find that was almost seven months ago when you locked me in that room." Thor pointed out. Loki glared at Fury.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that correctly? You _kidnapped_ Thor?" Loki asked stepping forward leaving Faolan behind Bruce and Natasha.

"He kidnapped _all _of us. He was trying to get us out of the way so that it was just Faolan and you alone." Steve explained.

"You kidnapped my family. Where is Clint?" Loki asked realizing that there was one person missing.

"He's around, isn't he? Trying to get a shot on me?" Fury scoffed.

"He said he had something to take care of." Tony said. Loki let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thank Valhalla. If you hurt any of them I would have had to kill you myself." Loki stood right in front of Fury.

"Really? Is that a threat?" Fury pointed his gun past Loki towards Bruce and Natasha.

"Is that a good idea? Shooting at me?" Bruce asked looking at him skeptically.

"Good point. I should hit somewhere where it will hurt you all more." He shoved the gun in Loki's face. Loki chuckled and tilted his head.

"Do you really think you will get out of here alive if you kill me?" Loki scoffed.

"Don't need to. Just want to kill you. Get some revenge for my agents."

"Fair enough." Loki stared into Fury's eyes waiting for him to pull the trigger. "Do it." Fury cocked the gun and Loki closed his eyes and smiled.

"No! Papa!" Faolan cried Natasha grabbed him and held him back the loud bang rang out and everyone jumped. Loki slowly opened his eyes and saw Fury coughing and looking down at his chest. Fury fell forward and stopped breathing. Loki let out a shaky breath.

"CLINT! Don't ever make me wait that long again!" He yelled knowing that he could hear him.

"Sorry, Loki." He chuckled as he climbed into the window across the hall. Thor rushed across the room and pulled Loki into a tight embrace. Loki touched his face and his legs gave out and they both fell to their knees.

"Are you really here?" Thor sighed loudly and nodded with a smile spreading across his face. Faolan ran to them with tears running down his face. Loki pulled him into his arms and kissed him repeatedly.

"Papa! Daddy!" Faolan sobbed and sniffled. The others gathered around them smiling. "Where did you all go?" He asked looking up at the others.

"We went to go get your daddy." Natasha said kneeling down next to them and pinching his cheek lightly. Loki looked up at them and smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Steve asked kneeling down beside him.

"I missed you all so much." He chuckled and wiped the tears from his face. They all began to laugh before they all joined in the hug. They heard scratches and whimpers at the back door. They all turned and saw Ayame and Aki standing at the glass sliding door. Faolan ran over and opened it.

"Where were you?" Faolan cried hugging them and rubbing his face in their fur. They whimpered an apology before trudging over to Thor and the others. They licked Thor's face repeatedly before they switched to Loki. "Papa, the family is all together now." Faolan smiled and jumped toward the others they all began to laugh.

"Yes. Yes we are." Thor said ruffling Faolan's curly locks before kissing Loki's temple. "I love you." He whispered. Loki turned and smiled before grabbing Thor's chin and pulling his lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips. "Don't ever disappear like that again." He threatened.

"Don't worry. I won't. I love you too much." Thor chuckled. Loki kissed Faolan's head and pulled him into his and Thor's arms again. They all stayed like that for a long time.

"I think we should go you guys." Clint said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Well, we just killed Fury. I think that S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna be pretty pissed." Natasha answered for him. They all looked at each other before they went to go pack bags so they could leave. When they were ready Loki and Thor both held one of Faolan's tiny hands and headed out the door.

"Daddy?" He asked looking up at Thor.

"Yes, pup?"

"Are we ever gonna come back here?" Thor smiled before kneeling down, he pushed the curls out of his face.

"No, we are going to go and find a new home. A better home where we won't have to worry about anyone hurting you. Aya and Aki will be able to stay with us." Faolan stared at him for a long time. "You understand?" He nodded before sighing.

"Are Clint and the others coming with us?" He asked looking worried.

"Of course we are." Clint said chuckling. A huge smile spread across Faolan's face as he looked up at Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Loki, and Thor. Aki and Ayame came over and sat by his side. They were the only family he had ever known and he didn't mind because he loved every single one of them.

**The End.**

**That took a lot out of me I don't know how I feel right now. It took me almost three days to write this because of all the feels it gave me. I hope you liked it. This has been a crazy ride. I still don't know about if I am going to write the sequel because it is supposed to be more about Faolan and all of the struggles he is going to have when he gets older but I still don't know. Well I hope you enjoyed Running Wild. Thanks for sticking with me on this one, lovelies. :) Smooches. **


	21. Author's Note

A/N

Ok, lovelies, I have decided to write a little after story of Running Wild for Faolan. I thought about it for a long time and wrote down my ideas. Then, I finally gave in and decided it was time to write it because it seemed like a cute idea. I am going to start writing it today and hopefully finish by tomorrow.


End file.
